Le choix qui s'offre à moi
by BlackAndRedLittleDevil
Summary: Mylo fait partie de l'équipage de son frère, Eustass Kidd. Pourtant elle va tomber sous le charme du mystérieux rival de son frère. Que choisira-t-elle ? Suivre sa raison ou son coeur ?
1. Prologue : Perdue dans la tempête

Bonsoir à tous ! Ou bonjour, si vous la lisez et qu'il fait jour -ça parait con, mais c'est logique-.

Ma première fiction, enfin ! Ce n'est que le prologue, certes, mais je vous promets que j'essaierai de la faire durer. J'ai bien dit essaierai. Au moins une quinzaine de chapitres.

Avant de vous laisser lire tranquille, le petit blabla habituel :

Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le personnage de Mylo -avec qui j'aime être sadique- (je suis comme ça avec tous mes OCs, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'aime les faire souffrir x) ) et le récit.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

Une immense vague balaya le pont du navire des Kidd's Pirates, renversant au passage la frêle silhouette qui tentait de rejoindre la porte la plus proche afin de se s'abriter. Mylo fut plaquée contre la barrière, ultime rempart à une chute précipitée a la mer. Elle s'y accrocha d'une main, dégageant ses cheveux détrempés de son visage de l'autre. Tout hurlait autour d'elle. Le vent la malmenait, la secouant et la giflant de ses rafales glacées. La pluie et les vagues l'avaient trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle grelottait, ses dents claquaient derrière ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Elle se recroquevilla, tentant de se réchauffer. La pluie formait autour d'elle un rideau, lui bouchant la vue. Mylo avait perdu tous ses repères. Elle se redressa a genoux, puis accroupie, en appui sur ses mains. Les bourrasques violentes la repoussèrent si brutalement contre le mat qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'y adossa et tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'air glacial lui brûla la gorge. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, expulsant ainsi l'eau contenue dans ses poumons, qu'elle avait en feu. Ses yeux pleuraient, ses oreilles sifflaient, et tout son corps tremblait. Elle releva soudain la tête. Il lui avait semblé, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir entendu quelqu'un qui l'appelait, criant son prénom. Kidd ? Killer ? Heat ou Wire ? Mais ç'avait été tellement fugace... Avec le bruit qui régnait autour d'elle, comment aurait elle pu entendre quelqu'un, même s'il avait crié ? Son esprit engourdi lui jouait des tours, elle en était convaincue. La rouquine regarda autour d'elle, cherchant a retrouver ses marques. Elle ne savait plus à quelle distance se trouvait chacune des portes, ni où chacune d'entre elles menaient, et surtout, où elles se trouvaient.  
-Mylo !  
Celle ci redressa la tête et chercha la source de la voix. Il lui semblait que c'était celle de son frère aîné, mais elle ne le vit pas, et pensa ainsi a un autre tour de son imagination.  
-Kidd, bordel ! Reviens !  
Mylo se retourna. Soit elle était définitivement devenue folle, soit c'était vraiment le second de son frère.  
-Killer ?!  
Elle avait appelé le plus fort qu'elle avait pu -ce qui revenait a une sorte de plainte éraillée à cause de sa gorge douloureuse-. Elle toussa à nouveau.  
-Mylo ?!  
La jeune femme chercha d'où venait la voix, jusqu'à voir la silhouette si familière de l'homme au masque à travers le rideau de la pluie. Elle réussit a convaincre ses jambes de la porter et elle se précipita vers lui.  
-Killer !  
Le blond se tourna vers la sabreuse et la rattrapa contre son torse massif lorsqu'elle trébucha. Il la serra contre lui d'un bras autour de ses épaules, se retenant à une échelle de corde de l'autre main. La sœur de son capitaine ne lui avait jamais paru aussi frêle et fragile qu'en cet instant trempée, tremblante, frigorifiée, elle semblait plus petite que jamais.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Elle secoua la tête, grelottant contre lui. Il la serra, caressant son dos pour tenter de la réchauffer. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse en enlaçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa taille en agrippant son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau.

-Où est Kidd ? demanda t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête.

Elle avait crié pour dominer le bruit de la tempête.

-Aucune idée... Il est sorti pour te chercher, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit la jeune femme.

-Il ne serait pas... ?

Elle s'écarta du blond bodybuildé et regarda la mer, un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Killer la retint par le bras.

-Non. Il n'est pas tombé à l'eau. C'est impossible et tu le sais.

-Mais...

Le froid l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle bégaya puis vacilla. Elle sentit le second la rattraper.

-Hey... Restes avec moi Mylo...

-Mylo !

Elle tourna la tête et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant Kidd arriver. Trempé, mais vivant.

-Kidd...

Elle se dégagea des bras de Killer et courut jusqu'à son aîné, dérapant sur le pont glissant.

-Mylo, putain, où t'étais...

Mylo n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, une nouvelle vague l'ayant projetée par dessus bord.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba à l'eau.

Le noir l'entoura, le froid la mordit. Elle battit frénétiquement des bras et des jambes, tentant de regagner la surface. Mais ayant mangé un fruit du démon, elle était dans l'incapacité de nager. Elle finit par arrêter de s'agiter. Mylo ferma les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait s'échapper, puis ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une fille à la mer

Oyaho ! Voici le premier chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire plus long que le prologue. Je me suis fixé dorénavant la limite minimum de mille mots, et je promets de la respecter ! J'ai tenu compte de vos commentaires et j'ai espacé ! (z'avez vu, je suis bonne élève hein ?)

Sinon, deux petits mots avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement : j'ai eu l'idée -un peu bizarre je l'avoue- de faire une deuxième fic en parallèle à celle ci, un peu plus courte -que j'appellerai "les chroniques des Kidd's Pirates" (le titre vous annonce la couleur x) )- dans laquelle je raconterai comment l'absence de Mylo serait vécue par son équipage. Évidemment, le plus affecté serait Kidd. J'y intégrerai peut-être un yaoi Kidd x Killer. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Deuxième petite chose : ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur toutes les reviews de votre part, comme de voir que avez ajouté mon petit début d'histoire en favoris ou que vous me "followez" ^^

Petit bonheur tout bête mais c'est vraiment agréable de voir que mon travail -ou celui d'autres auteurs, je ne suis pas un cas à part- est apprécié et qu'on me le fasse savoir.

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture mes pirates ! Et lâchez vous dans les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient à part le personnage de Mylo.

* * *

Une matinée ensoleillée sur le Sunny. Le silence et le calme qui régnaient furent néanmoins brisés par un bruit de course et des cris.

-Luffy ! Reviens ici !

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille fuyait le cuisinier aux sourcils roulés, la bouche pleine et entourée de miettes. Leurs allées et venues incessantes sur le bateau provoquèrent l'hilarité de certaines personnes, l'indifférence d'autres et l'exaspération d'un homme, assis contre le mât. Il soupira et passa une main tatouée dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, et fixa ses prunelles dorées sur l'homme élastique. Presque deux semaines qu'il devait le supporter... Et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Il se leva en grommelant et s'approcha du bastingage. Il s'accouda à la rembarde et regarda l'horizon, pensant à son équipage, laissé derrière.

-...

Il les reverrait bientôt, si Mugiwara voulait bien suivre la route indiquée. Il s'étira et commença à se détourner, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

-Mmh ?

Une forme assez indistincte flottait sur l'eau, au loin.

-...

Il attrapa Chapeau de paille par le col et lui tourna la tête vers l'océan.

-Regarde, répondit-il au grognement du gamin.

-Quoi ?

L'intéressé obéit, imité par Sanji qui les avait rejoint.

-Qu'est ce qu c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Aucune idée... On remonte ça a bord ?

Le capitaine regarda ses aînés, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est toi le capitaine Luffy.

-On le monte à bord ! conclut-il en commençant à étirer son bras.

Le blond le stoppa.

-Attend, on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tu ferais mieux de prendre le Mini-Merry.

Luffy descendit immédiatement au Soldier Dock System et monta dans le petit bateau à l'effigie de leur ancien navire.

OooooooooooO

-A quoi il joue ?

Nami croisa les bras et fixa son capitaine, qui hissait l'OFNI (Objet Flottant Non Identifié) à bord de son embarcation.

-On a vu un truc flotter, et il a tenu à le ramener à bord.

Tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé et regardait son capitaine s'activer au milieu de la mer. Robin s'asseya sur la barrière.

-Et on fait comment s'il tombe à l'eau ?

-...

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis, comme s'il l'avait entendu, Luffy tomba du Mini-Merry. Brook et Chopper plongèrent.

-Luffy !

Franky sauta les récupérer, accompagné d'un « Mais vous savez pas nager non plus, bande d'abrutis ! », crié par Nami.

Zoro et Sanji étaient déjà à l'eau et nagèrent pour aller chercher leur capitaine. Le cuisinier le hissa sur le Mini-Merry tandis que le sabreur restait sous l'eau.

-A quoi il joue le marimo ?

Luffy se redressa en toussant.

-Elle est où ? demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes d'eau de mer qui lui glissaient le long des joues.

Sanji haussa un sourcil.

-Qui ça ?

-La fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Y a pas de-

Le sabreur refit surface, coupant Sanji, et hissa une jeune femme à bord avant de grimper à son tour. Les yeux du blond furent remplacés des cœurs, il fit sa danse de... « séduction » -peut on vraiment appeler ça de la séduction ?- et en laissa tomber sa cigarette.

-Une sirène ?

-Hey ! appela Luffy en tapotant les joues de l'inconnue, qui resta sans réactions.

-Calme toi... Elle est inconsciente, ça sert à rien. On ferait mieux de la ramener au bateau ou elle va mourir de froid...

Luffy et Sanji baissèrent les yeux sur la rouquine. Ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid, son corps agité de frissons, elle claquait des dents.

-... Allons y...

OooooooooooO

-Et vous ne savez pas comment elle s'est retrouvée en pleine mer ?

-Comment on pourrait le savoir ?

-Je demande juste , grogna Nami en pinçant les lèvres, jetant un regard noir à Zoro.

-Allez vous disputer ailleurs, elle a pas besoin de ça, fit Chopper en les poussant hors de l'infirmerie.

-Mais...

Le petit renne referma la porte sur eux, ne laissant que son capitaine, le chirurgien de la mort et lui-même dans la pièce. Le garçon élastique se pencha au dessus du visage inconscient de la jeune fille et en profita pour la détailler du regard.

Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges et lisses, qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine et encadraient son visage pâle et fin, parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux clos abordaient de longs cils épais, qui papillonnèrent afin de se lever et de dévoiler des iris où de multiples teintes de verts se mêlaient à des mouchetures de noisette et de doré. Ils se refermèrent presque immédiatement, accompagnés par un gémissement plaintif. L'inconnue porta une main à son front. Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible

-Je... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Luffy allait prendre la parole, mais Chopper le devança.

-Comment te sens tu ?

La rouquine oublia sa première question.

\- ... J'ai mal au crâne...

Le petit docteur l'inspecta et banda la plaie qu'elle abordait au niveau de la tempe.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Je... Non.

Elle rouvrit un œil prudemment et parcouru la pièce du regard avant de le tourner vers les 3 personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle regarda celui avec le chapeau de paille et qui abordait une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche, qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! Et tu es sur mon bateau.

-... Et comment j'y suis arrivée ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le... Raton-laveur ? Renne ? Cerf ? qui inspectait ses quelques plaies bandées.

-Luffy t'a repêché.

-Zoro-ya l'a repêché. Mugiwara-ya était tombé à l'eau, corrigea le troisième.

La jeune fille se redressa et les regarda. Monkey D. Luffy... Elle l'avait vu aux Shabaondy. Quant à l'autre... Elle le détailla du regard. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Ses cheveux bleus-noirs et ses yeux dorés cernés ne lui étaient pas inconnus... Ni ses tatouages aux mains d'ailleurs. Elle chercha son nom à travers tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

-T'étais pas obligé de préciser ça Traffy... marmonna le capitaine en faisant la moue.

Traffy ?

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

-Trafalgar ? Trafalgar Law ? Des Heart's Pirates ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Tu me connais ?

-Mon frère te considère comme son rival.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Eustass Mylo.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La soeur d'Eustass-ya

Hello !

Attendez deux secondes avant de me lapider, je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre, mais je peux me justifier : je devais réviser pour mes bacs blancs de français et de sciences, et mes TPE (pour faire simple, c'est une épreuve par groupe d personnes qui compte pour le bac). En plus, j'ai commencé une fiction Fairy Tail dont je posterai le premier chapitre dans pas longtemps.

Donc ! Normalement, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement (ou pas, si l'inspiration ne vient pas a moi =w=)

Bref ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Savourez le, j'ai toujours pas commencé le troisième he he ^^''''''' *pars en courant très vite et très loin pour éviter les sabres, les haches et tout autres objets contendants qui font très mal*

Enjoy !

* * *

-Alors comme ça, t'es la petite soeur d'Eustass-Ya ?

Mylo regarda sa tasse et le café chaud dont elle était remplie, mal à l'aise. Elle n'était nullement habituée à être ainsi le centre d'attention, et tous les regards qui la fixaient la génaient horriblement. Tout particulièrement ceux du capitaine au chapeau de paille et du gars aux cheveux frisés et au long nez, trop proches à son gout. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur souffle sur son visage et son cou. Elle frissona presque de dégout.

-Je … Oui …

-Vous avez combien d'années d'écart ?

-6 ans d'écart … Il a 23 ans et moi 17 …

Elle n'osait pas relever la tête et préférait regarder ses doigts qu'elle entortillait nerveusement sur ses genoux. Elle entendit le blond -Sanji, si ses souvenirs étaient bons- repousser les deux garçons -stolckers serait peut-être plus approprié-.

-Laissez la respirer un peu ! Elle a pas besoin de vos faces d'abruti sous le nez.

Une assiette de biscuits fut déposée à côté de sa tasse tandis qu'une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Sers toi Mylo-chan.

Celle-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du cuisinier, qui lui souriait gentiment. Quelque chose chez lui rappelait à la jeune femme le second de son frère. Son calme ? Sa douceur ? Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci.

Le réaction de l'homme au sourcil roulé lui fit totalement oublier ce qu'elle venait de penser : il se mit à onduler, bras en l'air, des cœurs à la place des yeux, et balbutia une … Déclaration d'amour ? Totalement incompréhensible. Celle aux longs cheveux roux l'assoma.

-Tu viens de ruiner l'image qu'elle avait de toi abruti !

Elle s'asseya à côté de leur « invitée ».

-Il n'est pas méchant, juste attardé. Comme tous les gars de cet équipage.

Mylo sourit à leur protestation générale. L'ambiance régnant ici était bien différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée.

-D'accord, je prend note.

-T'es pas obligée d'écouter ce que dit cette sorcière, intervint l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par le poing de la « sorcière » en question.

-Je crois pas t'avoir demandé de faire de commentaires.

Le sabreur grogna et se frotta le crâne, sous le regard amusé de capitaine, qui posa ensuite la question que la plupart des hommes -jeunes hommes, voir gamins- à bord se posaient intérieurement.

-C'est qui Eustass-ya ?

-Le frère de Mylo, répondit Chopper, l'innocence incarnée.

Robin sourit et caressa le petit renne avant de prendre la parole :

-Comme Luffy, Zoro et Traffy, Eustass Kidd est l'un des supernovaes, dont la prime dépassait 100 millions de berrys quand nous étions aux Shabaondy, deux ans plus tôt. Sa prime était d'ailleurs de 315 millions si je ne me trompe pas, fit-elle en regardant la sœur du-dit pirate, qui aquiesca.

La brune poursuivit :

-Aujourd'hui, elle est de 470 millions. Il reste donc le rookie le plus recherché. On le dit cruel, sanguinaire, sans pitié, avide de carnages et j'en passe …

-C'est comme ça que la Marine le décrit, c'est tout, intervint Mylo.

Intervention à laquelle le chirurgien répondit calmement :

-C'est vrai que la Marine exagère. Il a juste massacré plusieurs équipages parce qu'il les jugeait trop faibles pour entrer dans le nouveau monde. A plusieurs reprises.

La rouge lui jeta un regard noir, appréciant apparemment assez peu l'humour douteux du brun. Celui-ci la regarda en souriant. Elle pinça les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, se défendit-elle.

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est un capitaine exemplaire, qui prend soin de son équipage, un grand frère modèle, qui-

-Oui, le coupa Mylo, agacée par les réflexions désobligeantes du médecin.

Celui-ci soupira, peu convaincu, mais s'abstint de faire un quelconque autre commentaire.

Satisfaite par le silence du brun, la rouquine termina sa tasse et prit un biscuit dans lequel elle croqua. La navigatrice la regarda en souriant.

-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Mylo hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant le regard que Nami lui lançait.

-… O-Oui ?

Ce regard, déjà sombre, s'assombrit encore en se tournant vers Luffy, Chopper et Law. Les trois se raidirent.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné de vêtements de rechange ?

Mylo baissa les yeux vers son débardeur rayé arc-en-ciel et noir et son mini short blanc, qu'elle portait la veille lors de son séjour forcé dans les eaux de Grand Line. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du taux assez élevé d'humidité de sa tenue.

Chopper bredouilla des excuses, imité par le capitaine au chapeau de paille, tandis que Law ne voyait pas où était le problème. Nami se leva et sortit de la cuisine, entrainant Mylo à sa suite.

OooooooooooO

-Je peux me laver toute seule tu sais ?

La tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés, la rouge était assise dans un bain moussant, pendant que la navigatrice lui lavait doucement les cheveux, assise sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Tu es blessée, alors laisse moi faire.

Malgré quelques autres protestations, elle finit par se résigner, tandis que Nami lui lavait précautionneusement les cheveux et le dos, évitant ses plaies. Une fois satisfaite de son travail, elle se releva.

-Finis de te laver. En attendant que tes vêtements soient secs, je vais t'en prêter. Et on refera tes bandages.

Lui donnant une serviette, la navigatrice sourit et sortit. Mylo se lava doucement, grimaçant de temps en temps -elle avait encore mal par endroit- avant de se rincer. Elle attrapa la serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire en attendant Nami. Celle-ci revint un peu plus tard.

OooooooooooO

Désinfectant de nouveau ses plaies, la rousse lui refit ses bandages. Une certaine complicité s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mylo ?

-Oui ?

La rouge leva ses yeux tricolores vers son ainée.

-Vous êtes combien de filles dans l'équipage de ton frère ?

Mylo eut un sourire géné.

-Et bien … Je suis la seule …

Nami la regarda, visiblement stupéfaite. Ce qui mit son interlocutrice relativement mal a l'aise.

-Sérieusement ? Au milieu de combien d'hommes ?

Mylo énumera silencieusement des noms en comptant sur ses doigts avant d'abandonner.

-J'ai arrêté de compter en fait …

A sa grande surprise, Nami la prit dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ehhh ?

-Ma pauvre … Ils t'embêtent pas trop ?

-Ça va, Kidd et Killer ne me laissent jamais seules, donc je suis tranquille.

-C'est bien ça.

La rousse la lâcha et lui sourit avant de lui donner des vêtements.

-Je pense que ce sera ta taille.

Mylo la remercia et les enfila, sous son regard noisette. Elle se regarda ensuite dans la miroir. Un jean taille basse -ce n'était pas censé l'être, Mylo était juste plus petite que Nami- et un tee-shirt noir aux manches lacées. Différent de d'habitude, mais elle aimait bien. Elle se tourna vers Nami en souriant.

-Merci.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les Heart Pirates

Me revoilà enfin après une longue absence ! Désolée, je vous assure que je voulais poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais mon ordi a planté et j'ai pas trouvé le temps depuis... ^^'

Mais me voici enfin ! Et j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, je répondrais a vos tites reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui m'encouragent à écrire encore et encore ! (c'est grâce à vous que je trouve le courage de continuer, on va pas se mentir, parce que l'inspiration m'abandonne parfois complétement -' ouh la vilaine !)

Donc voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent ! (peut-être que je ferai un chapitre exprès pour celles des trois premiers, je verrai) :

**Miyakko** : Merci de m'épargner x) Je vais essayer de me fixer des dates pour les prochains chapitres, mais je promets rien, comme d'hab ^w^ En plus j'ai repris les cours trois semaines plus tôt avec un tel enthousiasme ! (passer moi une corde...). Je trouvais sympa le concept d'une amitié avec Nami (entre rousses, on se sert les coudes !). Entre tous les membres de l'équipage, je trouvais que c'était avec elle que ça avait le plus de chances de marcher. Et apparemment, ça se vérifie ! Enjoy, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres !

**Toshiro-Hitsugaya222** : Merci pour tous ces compliments *^* A vrai dire, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, je pensais pas forcément a la transparence des vêtements de Mylo et Law qui mate, juste qu'il s'en fout. Mais tu n'es pas le seul (la seule ?) à me faire cette remarque : mes amis du lycée qui lisent au fur et à mesure que j'écris -mais qui relisent quand j'y poste (?)- ont dit la même chose. Je comptais pas vraiment m'étendre sur le séjour à bord du Sunny -le chapitre commence d'ailleurs avec une ellipse x)- mais oui ça va être électrique ! Enjoy ! (j'aime beaucoup ce mot...)

Disclaimer : a part Mylo, rien n'est à moi, tout est à Oda.

Bonne lecture ! (on se revoit en bas pour une ch'tite note ;) )

* * *

-2 jours plus tard-

Mylo était assise sur le bastingage, regardant l'horizon. Les jambes du côté de l'océan , elle les balançait doucement, ses mêches rouges flottant au gré d'une légère brise. Il n'y avait que le chirurgien de la mort et elle sur le pont : les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille étaient en "réunion stratégique" dans la cuisine.

-Si tu tombes, j'irais pas te chercher.

Nouvelle provocation du brun. La jeune fille ne lui adressa pas même un regard, se contentant d'un doigt d'honneur, spécialité de celui à qui il était destiné. Celui-ci grinça des dents.

-Méfie toi gamine.

-De qui ? De toi ?

Elle le regarda par dessus son épaule, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard. Law pinça les lèvres.

-Ouais.

-Ouh, j'ai peur !

La rouge lui tira la langue. Law se leva et s'approcha, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ecoute moi bien sale peste, je-

Une brusque rafale le repoussa contre le mat, lui coupant la respiration au passage. Il la regarda, un air ébahi sur le visage. De tout évidence, il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Que... ?

Mylo se tourna vers lui, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

-Tu me pensais être une faible jeune fille sans défense ? Je te conseille de ne pas trop me sous estimer. Je sais me battre. Et pas qu'un peu.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Les cheveux grenats de Mylo flottèrent sur un vent que Law ne sentit pas. Elle leva légerement une main, paume vers le ciel. Une petite tornade s'y forma.

-J'ai mangé le Kaze Kaze no mi, le fruit du vent. Je peux ainsi contrôler le vent et tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

Law se redressa et la regarda. Elle referma la main, dispersant la tornade miniature. La jeune fille ne s'était pas départie de son air insolent et le toisait, le même sourire provoquant sur le visage.

-C'est trop cool !

Mylo sursauta à l'arrivée -tout en délicatesse évidemment- du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Il était suivi d'Usopp et Chopper.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec les autres ?

-Nami nous a fait sortir.

Ah... D'où les bosses sur leur crâne.

-Mais on s'en fiche ! Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé.

Law leva les yeux au ciel. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les autres membres de l'équipage. Nami rejoignit directement Mylo.

-On a discuté de ton "problème" ?

-Mon problème ?

-Oui. Le fait que tu ais été séparée de ton équipage.

-Ah... Et donc ?

Nami s'asseya sur le banc entourant le mât, à la droite de Law, tirant Mylo avec elle afin de la faire s'assoir de l'autre côté.

-D'après ce que tu nous a raconté, le trajet que ton frère emprunte est différent du nôtre.

La rouge soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Mais...

Mylo releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen.

-Vas-y, développe, la pressa sa cadette.

-A la prochaine île, on dépose Traffy. Il va retrouver son équipage à bord de leur sous-marin.

Law regarda Nami, pinçant les lèvres.

-J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir toi...

La rousse l'ignora.

-Les sous-marins sont plus libres que les navires concernant les déplacements. Et ils n'ont pas forcément besoin de suivre un log pose. Ils vont donc te prendre à bord et te ramener auprès de ton frère.

-Non non non ! C'est hors de question ! Je prend pas cette peste à bord de mon sous-marin ! C'est mort !

Nami se tourna vers lui, tandis que Mylo levait son majeur à l'attention du brun.

-Dois je te rappeler que nous t'avons pris à bord depuis Punk Hasard ? Tu nous dois un service.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça !

-Très bien. Alors paie ton voyage.

Law haussa un sourcil. Nami continua :

-Les repas, le nombre de nuits passées à bord -donc l'utilisation de l'un des lits du navire-, l'utilisation de la salle de bain...

Elle enuméra un certain nombre de choses avant d'annoncer le tarif, tandis que Law blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

-Tu nous dois -avec les intêrets- 20 millions de berrys.

-Quoi ?!

Mylo ricana.

-C'est hors de question !

La navigatrice lui lança un regard calme en apparence -le calme avant la tempête quoi- et croisa les bras.

-Pardon ?

-T'as très bien entendu ! Je vais pas te payer 20 millions de berrys !

-Alors ramène Mylo à son frère.

-Non plus. Je suis pas livreur.

-Ramène Mylo ou paie.

Law serra les dents en pinçant les lèvres. A force, il commençait à connaitre la harpie. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et... Bah il ne se trimballait pas avec 20 millions sur lui, comme la plupart des gens normaux d'ailleurs. La rousse le savait. Il ne lui restait donc que l'option "livreur" comme il l'avait si bien dit lui-même. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas cette peste aux cheveux rouges. Pas plus que la brute qui lui servait de frère. Celui profiterait d'ailleurs sûrement de sa présence pour déclencher un autre de ses combats sans interêt. Juste pour se défouler. Abruti...

En tournant la tête, il vit le regard tricolore de l'utilisatrice du Kaze Kaze no mi qui le scrutait. Ce mélange de couleur était... Intéressant. Le chirurgien n'en avait encore jamais vu de tel. Une petite dissection pourrait s'imposer. Il en profiterait pour observer les effets d'un fruit du démon sur l'organisme humain. Ah, oui mais non... Il oubliait que la mort d'un utilisateur de ces fruits maudits causait la réincarnation de ceux ci. Et il avait une sérieuse envie d'étriper cette gamine. Peut être devrait il opter pour l'anésthésie générale ? Voilà la solution. Et une bonne idée par la même occasion. La sale peste se tairait, il aurait la paix. Oui, il n'aurait qu'à lui injecter une dose suffisamment forte pour être tranquille jusqu'à retrouver la tulipe. Avec des rappels de temps en temps. Au cas où.

-Traffy ?

La voix exaspérée de la rousse le ramena à la réalité.

-Oui ?

-Tu choisis quoi ?

-Je prend la peste à bord. De toutes manières, je peux pas payer et tu le sais.

-La "peste" t'emmerde, grogna l'intéressée.

Law l'ignora et grinça des dents devant le sourire victorieux de Nami. Celle-ci lui annonça, comme une sentence :

-On accoste dans vingt minutes.

-Et merde...

OooooooooooO

(20 minutes plus tard)

-A la revoyure Traffal-guy !

-Prend soin de toi Mylo-chan !

Mylo fit signe en souriant à Luffy et Nami avant de se retourner vers le médecin brun qui avait l'air nettement moins heureux.

-Qu'est ce t'as à faire la gueule ?

-Ferme-la gamine, grogna le chirurgien en lui lançant un regard noir.

Par réflexe, la rouge ressera la main sur ses sabres, qu'elle avait récupéré peu avant auprès du _très sympathique_ escrimeur aux cheveux verts.

OooooooooooO

(20 minutes plus tôt)

_-Et merde._

_Mylo ricana, ce que Law accueilla avec un "saute par dessus bord et noie toi pour ne jamais remonter à la surface". Ponctué d'un "sale peste". La "sale peste" en question lui répondit d'un "après toi". Ponctué par un majeur levé._

_-Je vais la tuer, pensa t-il._

_-Je vais le tuer, pensa t-elle._

_Après un énième regard noir à l'intention de la jeune fille, Law récupéra son nodachi. C'est en voyant le sabre du chirurgien que Mylo se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche gauche. Rien ne s'y trouvait. Et c'était bien le problème._

_-Mes sabres !_

_Le supernova la regarda par dessus son épaule._

_-Mmh ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?_

_-Où sont mes sabres ?!_

_-Quels sabres ?_

_Nami posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette pour tenter de la calmer. La rouge arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens -ce qui avait causé l'amusement du brun- et tourna les yeux vers elle._

_-Va voir Zoro. C'est lui l'escrimeur de l'équipage et c'est lui qui t'a repêché._

_A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Mylo fila a la recherche du marimo. Qui dormait. Comme d'habitude. Allongé sur l'herbe du pont, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, dans son kimono assorti. _Si c'est une tentative de camouflage, c'est raté_, ne put s'empêcher de penser la Kidd's Pirate. Elle s'accroupit à côté de la tête du marimo._

_-Oy._

_Elle lui pinça la joue._

_-Où sont mes sabres Roronoa ?_

_Il ouvrit un oeil._

_-Sabres ?_

_-Oui. Où sont les miens ?_

_-..._

_Il se rallongea._

_-'vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Te fous pas de moi._

_Nami les rejoignit._

_-Zoro, va chercher ses sabres._

_Il la regarda._

_-Sinon quoi ?_

_-J'augmente ta dette._

_-Je reviens._

_Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna. Il revint peu après, portant précautionneusement deux sabres. Mylo les récupéra rapidement, lachant un "merci" entre ses dents. Elle les rattacha à sa hanche, ignorant Luffy, Usopp et Chopper dont les yeux brillaient._

_-Whoua ! Trop classe !_

_-Tu les as eu où ?!_

_-C'est lesquels ?_

_Grinçant des dents, elle les regarda, ayant apparement assez peu envie de parler de ses sabres._

_-C'est mon frère qui me les a donné lors de mon entrée dans son équipage. Et ce sont les deux premiers Kitetsu, le Shodai Kitetsu et le Nidai Kitetsu. Ils ont été forgé avant le Sandai Kitetsu du marimo._

_-Comment une gamine comme toi peut être en mesure de manier des sabres comme ceux la ?_

_-Evite de me sous-estimer, je n'aime pas ça._

_Brook mit fin à l'échange de regard hargneux entre les deux bretteurs par un "terre en vue !"._

OooooooooooO

Passant devant Mylo, le chirurgien de la mort sortit un escargophone de la poche de son long manteau noir et composa un numéro rapidement tout en marchant, la rouge sur ses talons. Celle ci n'entendit meme pas une sonnerie. Qui que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil, il devait attendre cet appel avec impatience.

-Qui as tu-

-CAPITAIIIIIINE !

Mylo eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter une explosion imminente de ses tympans. Law la regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Ce sont mes gars. Un peu bruyants, mais on s'habitue vite.

-Capitaine, à qui vous parlez ?

-Et qui qui sont bruyants ?

_Et pas futés en plus... _Mylo soupira.

-On a un passager en plus. Une passagère devrais-je dire.

-Une ours femelle ?

-Non Bepo, pas une ours femelle.

-Désolé...

_Un zoophile ?_ Law sentit le regard dégouté de la jeune femme derrière lui. Il se retourna et la regarda.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je pensais que t'étais bizarre, mais apparemment y a pire que toi.

Le regard de Law se durcit.

-Parle encore une fois de Bepo comme ça et je te balance à la mer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ?

-Il est doux.

Moment de flottement.

-Capitaine~

-Elle est jolie ?

-Elle est comment ?

Law reporta son attention sur l'escargophone.

-Vous verrez quand on arrivera. Vous êtes où ?

-Au port nord !

-D'accord.

Grâce à un "shambles" qui laissa l'estomac de Mylo un peu sans dessus dessous, ils arrivèrent directement devant le sous-marin jaune. La jeune fille ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de fredonner a voix basse mais suffisamment forte pour que le capitaine du sous marin en question l'entende.

-"We all live in a yellow submarine..."

-Ferme la.

Il essaya d'oublier le sourire amusé de la rouge, bien aidé par un groupe de gars qui se jetaient à son cou. Nouveau mouvement de recul de la part de Mylo, qui regarda d'un oeil amusé la scène.

Il fallut quelques instants aux hommes d'équipage pour stopper leurs effusions de joie.

-Capitaiiiiiiine !

-Oui oui...

Mylo éternua. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. _Et merde..._ Ils étaient 5. Un équipage restreint, mais s'ils étaient compétents, ça ne devait pas être un problème. Elle oublia bien vite ce qu'elle venait de penser : deux des gars venaient de passer leurs bras autour de ses épaules et de sa taille.

-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Tu fais déjà parti d'un équipage ? Tu pourrais rejoindre le nôtre.

Law les regarda, haussant un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-Eustass Mylo, membre de l'équipage des Kidd's Pirates.

Elle sentit les deux se figer après sa déclaration.

-Eustass comme... ?

-Kidd comme... ?

-Comme Eustass Kidd oui. C'est mon frère.

Ils reprirent très vite leur place auprès de leur capitaine.

-Bon... Vu que les présentations sont faites de ton côté... Donc voici Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Ban et Jean Bart.

Mylo regarda chacune des personnes présentées, les associant à leur nom : Penguin, gars à la casquette... Avec son prénom marqué dessus, facile. Shachi, celui aux cheveux dépassant de sous une... étrange casquette aux couleurs criardes, assorti de lunettes de soleil, Bepo, l'ours polaire qui... Attendez... Un ours polaire ? ... Bon, admettons... Ban semblait le plus équilibré. Il avait des cheveux blancs et un bandeau rayé passé dans ceux ci. Jean Bart était immense. _C'est celui que le chirurgien de la mort à libéré de la vente d'esclave à Shabaondy il y a deux ans_, se rappela la rousse. Bepo lui fit un petit signe de la... patte... puisque c'était un ours, et Ban lui adressa un petit sourire.

_Donc... Me voici embarquée pour un voyage dont je ne connaissais pas la durée, avec un gars que je ne pouvais pas supporter, deux pervers froussards, un ours polaire, un ancien esclave et un homme qui semblait le plus équilibré du groupe. Super..._

* * *

Z'êtes contents de votre long chapitre ? Il m'a fallu du temps hein ! Bref :_  
_

Concernant l'équipage restreint des Heart Pirates, je trouvais que ce serait plus simple à organiser plutôt qu'un équipage immense. Et puis Mylo se sentirait moins perdue ^^'. Donc voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à préciser.

A pluche mes petits Bepo en sucre !

Law : Il est pas en sucre...

Chut ! C'est de la même couleur... (excuse bidon je sais)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une cohabitation difficile

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! J'allais pas vous abandonner avec ma fic en pleine progression voyons ! :D

Nan, j'ai juste enchainé les révisions et le bac, donc j'ai planqué mon cahier loin de moi pour pas être tentée. Et ça a payé ! Avec 4 épreuves, j'ai 42 points d'avance (avec les coef hein) pour l'année prochaine ! Et maintenant que je me suis remise de mes émotions et que je suis en vacances, bah je vais avoir le temps d'écrire, pour votre plus grand plaisir ;)

Vous savez quoi ? J'adooooore voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fic, à l'ajouter en favorite ou à me laisser des ch'tites reviews :D Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage. J'ai vraiment chaud au coeur à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau mail qui m'annonce qu'une nouvelle personne apprécie mon travail.

Enfin bref... Assez de bla bla plein de guimauve, place au bla bla qui fait plaisir et celui qui sert pas à grand chose (mais faut pas voler le boulot d'Oda hein. Si One Piece tombait entre mes mains, ce serait un gros bordel yaoi XD donc voi-la~)

Les réponses aux reviews !

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : et bien le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça va être... électrique x)

Miyakko : pour être honnête, je suis encore en train de développer ce fruit en fait ^^' je cherche des manières de l'utiliser et patati et patata, mais j'ai déjà une petite histoire familiale autour en tout cas, que je dévoilerais plus tard ;) Toi aussi ? A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'air qui me revient et ma mère me regarde bizarrement parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de chanter, mais bon, elle commence à avoir l'habitude x). J'essaie, j'essaie d'être motivée, mais certains profs me découragent plus qu'autre chose (SVT et italien en particulier...). Bon, ben je te laisse lire hein :D

Lya : c'est un plaisir de voir que le bordel qu'il se passe dans ma tête te plait x). Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur un point : Mylo n'est pas bête ! Ouh la vilaine ! Elle dit juste tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas, ce qui peut parfois donner des situations cocaces ou hilarantes, mais ça, faut lire pour voir ;) (en espérant que tu as compris le sous entendu x) )

littlemonkeyheart : merci beaucoup ^^ et voilà la suite tant attendue ;)

Bobynou (review par sms. Si tu pouvais apprendre à cliquer sur le bouton "review" en bas de la page, ça serait pas mal mon Bob :3) : mais chut, faut pas le dire x). Peut être, va savoir x) surement moins souvent, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça se calme trop quand même XD. Bah oui, la tulipe c'est Kidd enfin... C'est pour ça qu'on se marre à chaque fois quand on parle de tulipe ou de tête de fleur avec Norbert enfin x). Oui j'y suis enfin arrivée, même si ça m'a prit du temps et de l'énergie. Kissu~ 3

Keya Shiro : Merci pour tous tes compliments *^* ça me motive tellement de lire des reviews comme ça, tu peux pas savoir x) et j'en ai bien besoin, surtout quand je suis en manque d'inspi XD C'est le but que Mylo rappelle Kidd : ils sont frère et soeur après tout :)

nikkouyoku : Merci, voila la suite ;)

Guest : Bah la voilà enfin :D

Avant de vous laisser tranquille, je vous informe que je suis en train d'écrire un os yaoi Kidd/Killer (parce que je suis absolument faaaan de ce pairing, et que je les fous ensemble tout le temps) donc voila... Pour ceux (je devrai dire "celles" non ?^^) qui veulent être prévenu(e)s, bah... Review ? ;) Et même si vous voulez pas être prevenu(e)s, bah rien ne vous empêche d'appuyer sur le bouton en bas de la page hein :D

* * *

-Quoi ?!

Ban rattrapa le verre que Mylo avait lâché lorsqu'elle avait crié, tandis que Sachi et Penguin, accoudés à la table, chacun d'un côté de la rousse, la dévisageaient en ronronnant, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu le cri strident de celle-ci. Bepo baissa la tête, effrayé par la soudaine colère de la jeune fille. Jean Bart buvait son café. Law resta stoïque avant de répéter calmement ce qui avait causé la perte du calme de son invitée -qui l'était plus de force qu'autre chose-.

-Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Mais y a pas d'autre solution. La seule place qu'il reste, c'est dans ma chambre.

-Sinon, tu peux venir dans la notre, proposèrent Sachi et Penguin. Ban ira dormir avec le capitaine.

-Les gars, je-

Mylo interrompit la protestation de celui aux cheveux blancs d'un regard scrutateur pour les deux dragueurs en manque, suivi d'un "c'est encore pire". Ou comment briser le rêve de deux pauvres gars qui voulaient juste passer la nuit dans la même pièce qu'une jeune fille en détresse. Qui ne l'était pas tant que ça en fait. Law prit sa tasse et en regarda le fond.

-Sinon tu peux toujours dormir sur le pont.

-...

Il lâcha un bruit de douleur entre le gémissement et le cri lorsque le pied de la rousse rencontra son tibia. Il l'avait pas vu venir celui-là... Il lança un regard noir à Mylo qui le lui rendit.

-Me prend par pour une conne. Qui voudrait dormir sur le pont d'un sous marin ?

-Toi ?

Nouveau coup de pied.

-Put' ! Vas te pendre sale garce !

-Toi d'abord enfoiré.

Le chirurgien de la mort se leva pour attraper la rouge et lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie mais il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, tandis que la jeune femme ricanait. Son pouvoir était vraiment... chiant. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir principal du sous marin. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Sachi et Penguin qui la regardait toujours en bavant.

-Vous me faites la visite les gars ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, associé à un sourire ravageur -le genre de sourire que seules les femmes ont en stock- qui donnèrent un frisson de dégout au capitaine.

Les deux hommes d'équipage se levèrent d'un bond,

-Avec plaisir !

puis se battirent pour être le premier aux cotés de la rousse incendiaire qui lança un sourire victorieux à Law. Celui-ci se ressaisit.

-Hep hep hep les gars. Où vous allez comme ça ?

-Bah...

-Faire visiter le bateau à Mylo.

Ça semblait une évidence pour les deux garçons. Leur capitaine se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

-Premièrement c'est un sous-marin...

-We all live in a yellow submarine~

-Deuxièmement, poursuivit-il en ignorant l'énième provocation de son hôte, vous reposez vos fesses sur ce banc.

Mylo haussa un sourcil, pinçant les lèvres, avant de prendre un air faussement vexé.

-Et comment je vais faire pour me déplacer dans le sous-marin si je ne le connais pas ?

-Et ben tu ne te dé-

-Un point pour Mylo ! Donc on y va hein capitaine ?

-A plus tard !

Sur ce, les deux membres d'équipage du Heart escortèrent celle des Kidd's Pirates à travers le dédale de couloirs constituant le sous-marin jaune.

-place pas..

-'sont partis capitaine...

Celui-ci se rasseya avec un long soupir, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Si dès son arrivée, elle montait ses hommes contre lui, le voyage promettait d'être long... Mais alors trèèès long...

OoooooooooO

La nuit était tombée sur Grand Line. Le sous-marin jaune était immergé, et tout l'équipage dormait. Enfin... Presque tout l'équipage...

Dans la chambre du capitaine, la rouge et le brun ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Et non raté, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient des choses qui auraient rendu Penguin et Sachi verts de jalousie et Kidd fou furieux.

Bande de pervers.

Le chirurgien avait fini par céder son lit à la sabreuse et s'était installé sur le canapé. Mais le fait d'avoir l'autre peste dans ses draps l'empêchait de dormir.

L'utilisatrice du kaze kaze no mi regrettait un peu -mais ne l'avouerait pas- d'avoir tant insisté... Le lit empestait l'autre abruti. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, espérant trouver une position qui lui ferait oublier les effluves de mâle incrusté dans les draps.

-Arrête de gigoter, tu m'énerve !

Elle se redressa en râlant, lui balançant l'un des nombreux oreillers du brun au visage.

-Ta gueule ! Je gigote si je veux !

Il s'asseya, rattrapant le coussin au passage, et la regarda.

-Écoute moi bien ! Je suis déjà bien sympa de t'avoir accueillir et rien ne m'obligeait à te laisser mon lit, alors arrête de râler, ou je te balance par dessus bord !

-Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à me toucher !

-J'attendrai que tu t'endorme !

Il croisa les bras, elle fit de même.

-Tu t'endormiras avant moi !

-On verra bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis chacun de leur coté, se fusillant du regard. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures.

Au petit matin, ils n'avaient pas bougé.

Le sous-marin émergea environ 2 heures plus tard, signe que tout l'équipage était réveillé. Dans la cuisine, Penguin préparait le petit déjeuner tandis que les autres arrivaient un à un. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Ban remarqua qu'il en manquait deux. Et pas des moindres.

-Où sont le capitaine et Mylo ?

Sachi et Penguin se proposèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il était arrivé à la jolie rousse aux courbes ravageuses. Hein ? Quoi le capitaine ? Ah... Oui oui, le capitaine aussi... De toutes manières, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ils dormaient dans la même pièce. A leur plus grand désespoir.

Ils toquèrent à la porte du chirurgien. Pas de réponse.

-C'est bizarre... Le capitaine est levé à c'te heure là d'habitude non ?

-Ouais... On entre ?

Penguin haussa les épaules, laissant son compère actionner la poignée.

-Capitaine ?

-Mylo~ ?

Malgré le soleil extérieur, l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce grâce au rideau obstruant la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

-On ouvre le hublot ?

-Ouais... Le capitaine doit pas aérer souvent, ça sent le phoque.

-J'aurais dit l'ours moi.

-C'est pareil, ça pue, conclut Penguin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se regardèrent et rièrent avant que Sachi ne se décide à aller ouvrir le hublot situé au dessus du lit, s'appuyant sur celui-ci. Bizarre... C'était plus doux et moelleux que d'habitude... Et le lit ne gémissait pas d'ordinaire. Une fois que la luminosité fut suffisante pour y voir quelque chose, il baissa les yeux. Le truc doux et moelleux qu'il tenait était en fait le sein gauche de la jeune femme. Le cuistot laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration, railleur tandis que la rouquine ouvrait les yeux en gémissant tandis que le garçon aux lunettes de soleil devenait rouge écarlate. Il ne fallut pas plus de 3 secondes à Mylo pour comprendre la situation. Sachi bafouilla des excuses.

-Ça va, je te dérange pas trop ? grogna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres et en lui jetant un regard plus noir que les cheveux du chirurgien.

-Euh... Je... Ben... Erhm... Salut ?

-Dégage !

Elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Penguin se décala, évitant ainsi son comparse, qui s'écrasa sur le canapé. Où dormait son capitaine. Qui se réveilla. De mauvaise humeur. Et qui donc le renvoya bouler sans attendre d'explication, sous le regard amusé du pingouin et celui énervé de la rousse. Penguin releva Sachi tandis que Law se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Quand est ce qu'il s'était endormi ?

-Le p'tit déj est servi Mylo.

-J'arr- hein ?

Le capitaine rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le cuisinier qui tendit la main à la rouge pour l'aider à se lever, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Merci.

Il l'escorta hors de la chambre et l'accompagna à la cuisine.

-Putain... Et moi alors ?

-Bah v'nez capitaine.

Il leva les yeux vers Sachi qui sortait pour rattraper le cuistot et l'escrimeuse. Surtout l'escrimeuse. Le chirurgien de la mort hésita à se rendormir. Ou à se réveiller pour de bon. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Le pire cauchemar qu'il ait jamais fait. Pris d'un doute, il se frappa le front contre un mur. Aaaaiiiie... Ah bah non... Le cauchemar était réel...

-Bordel...

Il attendit que son mal de crâne passe avant de se lever et de finalement aller à la cuisine pour prendre un café dont il avait bien besoin. P't'être même deux. Ou trois. On verra. En entrant, il ne vit que le dos de Bepo, entouré des trois garçons, Jean Bart assis en face, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tiens, c'était pas souvent ça... Et la rousse n'était pas la. Bizarre. Il alla chercher une tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres, buvant quelques gorgées avant de se retourner.

-Où est-

Le chirurgien manqua de recracher la caféine qu'il avait dans la bouche en découvrant la sale peste sur les genoux de Bepo, celui ci ayant passé ses douces patounes autour d'elle et la serrant doucement contre lui. _Sa _place. La sale peste dormait à _sa _place. Entourée par _ses_ hommes d'équipage qui roucoulaient. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne quand elle dormait, il devait l'admettre... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était chiante une fois réveillée !

-Vous... Vous m'expliquez ?!

-Bah elle s'est assise et a basculé contre Bepo en somnolant. Alors on s'est dit que ce serait plus confortable si elle dormait sur lui plutôt qu'entre lui et la table.

-Désolé...

-T'es pardonné Bepo. Mais vous bande de traitres !

-Rho, calmez vous capitaine, elle fait que dormir...

-A _ma _place !

-Bah vous y étiez pas alors...

-...

Le capitaine se retint de faire une crise de jalousie digne d'un enfant de 6 ans et se contenta de s'assoir en face des "traitres", buvant son café en foudroyant du regard la rouge endormie.

-Elle est trop mignonne~, ronronna Penguin.

-T'as bien raison, admit Ban.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien la soeur de l'autre brute ?

Sachi leva un sourcil interrogateur, jouant avec l'une des mèches rouges de la jeune femme.

-J'ai du mal à le croire...

Trafalgar grogna.

-En tout cas, j'aime ni l'un ni l'autre.

Son équipage soupira de concert. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Bah quoi ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Disparition

Salut mes licornes en chocolat ! Et oui, je suis -enfin- de retour ! ^^

...

Je sais, j'aurais pu être plus rapide, mais Dame Inspiration m'a abandonnée pendant pas mal de temps. Si on ajoute à ça les devoirs qui s'accumule maintenant que je suis en terminale et d'autres petites choses de ma vie banale qui ne vous intéresse surement pas des masses, bah j'ai du mal a trouver du temps pour ma fic ^^' Mais je n'abandonne pas, loin de là ! Je vais continuer à écrire, et je terminerai cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra ! Dans tous les cas, merci d'être aussi patients avec moi et ma rapidité exceptionnelle à vous écrire un chapitre x) (que je poste d'ailleurs en profitant d'une de mes rares heures d'étude de la semaine ^^)

En parlant de chapitre, je vais vous laisser lire hein, mais avant ça, les réponses aux reviews !

W. D. Marka : très bon résumé de ce chapitre x). Et bien c'est noté :D, je vais essayer de le terminer rapidement (essayer hein x) parce que moi et la rapidité, bah... Bref t'as vu XD). Une ch'tite précision, y aura Mylo dedans. Après tout, c'est la soeur de Kidd, donc faut qu'elle y mette son nez dans cette histoire ;)

Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : On le plaint tous hein x) Tiens, tu me donne une idée là, on verra comment je peux l'utiliser ;) Le prochain chapitre ? Tout est dit dans le titre hein :D Mais de qui ? Ah ah, mystère !

Lya : C'était si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? x) Tout le monde est dégouté en arrivant à la fin de mes chapitres, si j'en crois ce que disent les reviews qui me sont laissées XD Surtout vu ma vitesse de publication ;P Euh... Joker ? x) Merci pour tes bisous ! ^w^ Par contre, pour Trafalgar, c'est Mylo qui s'en occupera dans quelques chapitres ;) Enfin... Peut-être ? ;3

DangerJacky972 : On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, je te l'accorde. Mais si vraiment mon OC -qui est le perso principal de cette fic- te déplait à ce point, et bien rien ne t'oblige à continuer à lire tu sais ? Tu vois la croix rouge en haut de ton écran ? Elle est là pour ça. Et non, on s'en fout pas (je déteste le langage sms, tu vas me blâmer pour ça aussi ?) si Mylo meurt. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est le personnage principal. Sans elle, pas de fic. J'ai l'impression que c'est surtout de la mauvaise foi de ta part non ? J'accepte les reviews négatives comme la tienne, mais seulement si elles sont constructives. Si c'est pour critiquer uniquement dans le but de critiquer, tu peux t'abstenir de cliquer sur le bouton "review". Cordialement.

Soltis48 : Tu as quelques chapitres de retard, mais je vais quand même te répondre x) Merci :3 En fait, j'ai abandonné cette histoire de fic parallèle ^^' A la place, j'essaie d'écrire un OS sur ce même couple :3 ça me demandera moins de travail, déjà que j'ai deux fic en cours, et que j'ai un peu de mal ^^' ... Pourquoi elle a flotté ? Et bien... (mode scientifique :) Vois-tu, tout corps inanimé flotte ^^ ... Pas convaincu(e) ? ... Ben disons que c'est bien pratique pour combler les trous du scénario x)

Aredfield : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Après, je ne cherche pas être super réaliste hein. Donc voila pourquoi les personnages n'ont pas exactement les caractères du manga. Après, Law n'est pas totalement intolérant non plus hein. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il est assez proche de son équipage, mais c'est mon avis hein. Mais t'en fais pas, à partir de ce chapitre, Traffy va répliquer !

Trafalgar Law : Le hasard à du bon des fois x) Ravie que Mylo te plaise, et c'est le but que cette relation soit drôle ^w^ Je vais essayer de faire au minimum 16 chapitres, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue ;) Merci !

Mwunder : Je me disais bien que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment x) T'inquiète ! Ce chapitre, il se venge ! ;)

nikkouyoku : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour ça faudra attendre le 15e chapitre x)

L1109 : Le voici enfin ! Personnellement, j'en ai prévu 16, plus un épilogue, et je ne compte pas abandonner, même si j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration ou à être régulière ^^' Mais j'ai bien prévu de finir t'inquiète pas ;) Et ça me prendra le temps qu'il faudra !

Bobynou (review par sms, encore et toujours x)) : Qu'est ce tu crois ? A force de vivre entre hommes, quand une fille débarque... Bah... x) Évidemment, tu me connais non ? x) Effectivement, c'est plutôt l'amour vache, et c'est pas tout a fait à ça que pense notre ami le chirurgien x) Il veut juste récupérer sa place ^^

On se revoit en bas, j'ai encore un petit truc à vous dire ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours s'enchainaient ainsi, entre insultes et nuits blanches -rattrapées le matin dans la cuisine, affalé sur la table pour le brun et blottie contre Bepo pour la rouge- sous le regard d'abord exaspéré puis amusé de l'équipage du Heart.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la jeune femme était à bord, et déjà une semaine qu'elle et le chirurgien nourrissaient l'un envers l'autre des envies de meurtre. Et celui-ci avait décidé de rendre la pareille à Mylo dès le deuxième jour, n'ayant aucune envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une gamine arrogante. Qui, en plus, était la soeur de l'autre tulipe. Ça maintenant il en était sûr. Le même foutu caractère de merde.

"Comment je pourrais la faire chier aujourd'hui ?" était dorénavant sa première pensée du matin.

Et il ne manquait pas d'idées. Il avait commencé par récupérer son lit. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand la peste s'était finalement endormie. Il s'était simplement allongé à côté d'elle avant de piquer toute la couette et de reprendre ses oreillers. Au petit matin, il s'était mis face à elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Une fois la chose faite, il avait sourit, avait rapproché son visage du sien en murmurant un "bien dormi ?" d'une voix légèrement rauque, avant de s'esclaffer quand elle s'était redressé d'un coup, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté là : il avait remarqué que plus il était proche d'elle, plus elle était embarrassée. Et ça lui plaisait. Il la frôlait constamment, avant de prétexter que c'était involontaire. Il s'asseyait aussi près d'elle que possible à table, se collait à elle dans le lit -surtout quand il était en caleçon-. Et ça marchait à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi changer de méthode ?

Le plus drôle était quand il la traitait comme une enfant. Ce nouveau moyen d'emmerder la rouge lui était venu durant l'une de leurs maintenant habituelles nuits d'insomnie, quand il s'était rappelé que la tulipe avait 3 ans de moins que lui et 6 de plus que sa soeur. Ils avaient donc 9 ans -et une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, si ses intuitions étaient bonnes- d'écart. Que de raisons de le lui rappeler ! Son petit surnom était donc passé de "la peste" à "gamine". Elle détestait ça, ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Moins elle aimait ça, plus il prenait son pied. Vous avez dit sadique ? Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

OoooooooooO

-Pousse toi.

-Nan.

La gamine -puisque c'était son nouveau surnom- tentait de repousser son ainé, afin d'avoir un peu plus que 20 centimètres de matelas, coincée entre le dos nu du brun et le mur qui les séparaient de l'océan.

-Allez, bouge !

-Pas envie.

Le visage du chirurgien de la mort était fendu d'un large sourire, profitant que la rouge ne puisse pas le voir.

-T'es trop près !

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule avant de se coller un peu plus à elle. Il retint un rire en l'entendant glapir. De son côté, Mylo riait nettement. C'était quoi la manie de ce type de se coller à elle quand il était à moitié à poil ?! Elle posa ses mains sur ses omoplates nues -bordel- et le poussa, ou du moins essaya. Il ne bougea pas. _Bordel, mais il le faisait exprès l'autre enfoiré !_ Elle grogna et s'asseya, dos au mur, avant de passer ses jambes par dessus le corps finement musclé et élancé du brun qui tourna la tête vers elle.

-Ça va, je te gène pas ?

-Pas tant que tu reste immobile non.

Il grogna et se redressa, repoussant les jambes de la jeune femme qui pinça les lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, Mylo recula par réflexe, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Elle se plia en deux, les mains sur sa bosse.

-Aaaiiiiie...

Le chirurgien pouffa et s'asseya en face d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa tête, la faisant pencher en avant.

-Fais voir...

La rouge ouvrit un oeil et le regarda faire. Ses lèvres touchaient presque son front. Piquant un fard, elle tenta de s'écarter mais le brun la tenait fermement.

-L-lâche moi !

-Calme toi gamine.

Mylo pinça les lèvres et se débattit.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Lâche moi !

Évitant un coup de poing, le médecin lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua sur le matelas, l'y immobilisant. En grognant, elle battit des jambes pour le déséquilibrer mais il les coinça sous les siennes, presque collé à elle.

-Arrête.

Elle le regarda, sa respiration s'accélérant, mais pas à cause de sa proximité. Parce qu'il l'empêchait de bouger, la rendait impuissante... Mylo se sentait revenir deux ans auparavant... _Elle avait été naïve... Elle ne s'était pas défendue... Et ils en avaient profité... _Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Elle put presque revoir leurs visages, sentir leur odeur, leur haleine et leurs mains sur elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux, repoussant le capitaine du sous-marin d'une brusque rafale. Elle avait réussi à retenir son cri, mais elle sentait déjà les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle se roula en boule, essayant de calmer les sanglots qui lui prenaient la gorge.

Le brun se retrouva le cul par terre, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva. Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications du pourquoi du comment elle l'avait foutu au sol a la rouge, mais il oublia rapidement en la voyant tremblante et roulée en boule, secouée par ce qui semblait être des pleurs silencieux.

-... Mylo ?

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, perturbé par la tournure de la situation. Il avait beau retourner toutes les possibilités dans tous les sens dans sa tête, non, il ne voyait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là...

-Hey..

Elle se redressa brusquement, repoussant violemment sa main.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas !

Elle papillonna des paupières, chassant les brumes de ses souvenirs et reprit ses esprits, sous les yeux ébahis du brun.

-Ne me touche pas... S'il te plait...

-...

Il soupira et se rhabilla.

-Je serai dans la cuisine...

Quand la porte se referma, Mylo ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour, puis posa son front dessus, fermant les yeux. Inspirant profondément , elle essaya de se calmer peu a peu. Ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans auparavant, appartenait au passé. Ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais... Kidd le lui avait promis... Elle s'était entrainée dans ce but. Elle n'était plus la faible jeune fille de 15 ans... Mylo savait se défendre et se battre. Inspirant une énième fois, elle se redressa et sécha ses larmes rajustant son bandeau qu'elle renoua dans ses cheveux et se redressa avant de finalement se relever. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Le vrai, pas celui renfermé du sous-marin.

-Cap'tain ! Île en vue !

-Ok on accoste.

Mylo haussa un sourcil. C'était possible d'accoster avec un sous marin (ou comment expliquer le doute de l'auteur par rapport a un mot) ? Elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à la chambranle de porte, attendant que le sous marin se stoppe a proximité de l'ile. Une fois la chose faite, elle sortit sur le pont, où elle se retrouva seule. Posant un pied sur le rambarde, elle sauta à terre.

-Hey !

Tournant la tête, elle regarda par dessus son épaule, elle regarda le chirurgien et ses hommes qui étaient a leur tout sortis sur le pont.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Je vais juste faire un tour.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en direction de la ville qu'on apercevait un peu plus loin. Le brun soupira une énième fois.

-Euh... Cap'tain ?

Celui ci tourna la tête vers son second. L'ours désigna la rouge qui s'éloignait.

-On fait quoi ?

-... Toi tu viens avec moi. Les gars, vous restez a bord. Elle va revenir, elle a laissé ses sabres.

-Alors pourquoi vous y allez ?

-J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse les courses non ? Correctement je veux dire.

-Mais on les fait correctement nous aussi !

-Non non non. Vous les ferez correctement le jour où vous arrêterez d'acheter du pain.

-... Mais y a que vous qui n'en mangez pas.

-Ben maintenant y a vous aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Le chirurgien de la mort mit pied a terre, sans attendre de protestations de la part de ses hommes, suivi de Bepo. Dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré ?

OooooooooO

Enfin seule. Ou du moins sans les autres gars sur le dos. S'arrêtant, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Une ville portuaire. Elle pourrait facilement s'introduire dans l'un de ces navires et attendre soit la prochaine escale soit qu'il tombe sur l'équipage de son frère. Quoique emprunter un escargophone une fois qu'elle serait a bord serait sûrement plus utile et efficace . Prenant la direction du port , elle posa une main sur ses sabres. Qui n'étaient pas a sa hanche, leur place habituelle. Meeeeeeerde... Ça devenait habituel... Comment elle avait pu les oublier dans le sous marin de l'autre abruti ?! Soupirant, elle s'arrêta. Et maintenant ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelques commerces... Mais elle n'avait rien sur elle. Il lui restait toujours l'option "se balader dans but, juste pour rester le plus longtemps possible loin des pirates du Heart". Mylo opta pour cette option, s'avançant dans les larges rues de la ville.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était largement éloignée du centre ville. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait atterri dans ce qui semblait être le quartier mal famé de la ville.

-... Merde...

Pinçant les lèvres, elle fit demi tour avant de s'arrêter net. Trois gars lui barraient le passage. Et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'aider a retrouver son chemin.

-Bah alors ma mignonne ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

-T'es perdue ?

-Un joli morceau comme toi, j'en ferai bien mon quatre heure...

Bordel... Manquait plus que ça. Le moins baraqué du lot, qui semblait aussi le chef, leva une main pour faire taire les deux autres.

-J'admets que c'est tentant, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour elle.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une feuille de l'une de ses proches et la déplia avant de la tendre à la rouge qui se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-N'est ce pas, Eustass Mylo ? Tête mise à prix pour 175 millions de berrys.

Les deux autres regardèrent la jeune femme, puis son avis de recherche, puis la jeune femme, puis son avis de recherche.

-C'est vraiment elle ?

-Ça veut dire que c'est la soeur d'Eustass Kidd non ?

-Il va nous buter s'il apprend que

-Justement, il saura pas. Elle est toute seule là.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

Les 3 hommes reportèrent leur attention sur l'escrimeuse aux cheveux écarlates, qui avait commencé à utiliser ses pouvoirs : deux tourbillons s'étaient déjà formés au creux de ses paumes, ses boucles flottaient sur un vent invisible. Elle haussa un sourcil quand le "chef" ricana.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi.

Il claqua des doigts. Mylo pinça les lèvres.

-Qu-

Un choc brut contre sa tempe. Puis le noir complet.

OoooooooooO

-Cap'tain, on peut racheter du miel ?

Le capitaine en question regarda un instant les yeux larmoyants et la petite bouille trop mignonne de l'ours polaire -qui aurait pu jouer le rôle du Chat Potté dans les films Shrek- avant de finalement céder, comme à son habitude.

-Dépêche toi.

Notre Bepo international s'empressa d'aller refaire son stock de son nectar doré favori, tandis que le brun regardait autour de lui, essayant d'apercevoir la gamine. Mais où était-elle passée ? C'était pas possible de se volatiliser comme ça... Il avait beau chercher du regard, il ne voyait pas de boucles rouges parmi les passants. Le brun reporta son attention sur son second lorsque celui ci le rejoignit avec son précieux miel.

-Ça va Cap'taine ? Vous avez l'air ailleurs...

-Tout va bien... Je me demande juste où elle a bien pu passer...

-Elle est peut-être retournée au sous-marin ?

-Peut-être oui... Allons y.

En tournant les talons, il aperçut quelque chose au sortir d'une ruelle, menant à un imposant bâtiment.

-Attends, lança t-il à Bepo qui avait pris la direction du sous-marin.

L'ours s'arrêta et se tourna vers son capitaine qui s'accroupit au croisement de la rue principale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et de l'allée étroite. Le quelque chose en question était un morceau de tissu. Un ruban noir. Le même que celui que la gamine utilisait pour maintenir ses boucles rebelles hors de son visage. Sauf qu'il était taché de sang. Et que le seul moment où ce ruban avait quitté la tignasse carmin de l'escrimeuse, c'est quand elle dormait. Se relevant en examinant le bandeau qu'il tenait au creux de sa main gauche, le capitaine leva les yeux sur le mur en face de lui. Des avis de recherche. Et une affiche annonçant une vente d'esclaves.

-... Bepo, va chercher les autres. Maintenant.

* * *

Ah ah ah ! Que de suspens ! Pour la suite, rendez-vous... Bah quand j'aurais fini ^^

Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite, maintenant que j'ai le plan de ma fic, et la trame principale. Après, si vous avez des idées ou des événements que vous aimeriez voir (lire serait mieux non ?) dans cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer et je verrai ce que je peux faire :)

Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis créé un compte Tumblr ! :D Sur lequel je suis plus active que sur ^^'''''''''''''''

J'y reblog des gifs principalement pour illustrer ma vie fabulationnante ! (ça existe pas, je sais et je m'en fous), mais pour ceux que ça intéresse

Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse (j'utilise beaucoup ce mot...), mon nom d'utilisateur est le même que mon pseudo fanfic, et le nom de mon blog c'est "Ma vie de licorne littéraire".

Vala vala... En espérant que ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Kissu kissu ! ;3


	7. Chapitre 6 : Festivités interrompues

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir abandonnés pendant presque 6 longs mois –Mon dieu !- sans nouvelles ni nouveau chapitre. Nan mais vraiment, quelle honte ! Disons que ç'a été compliqué pour moi de concilier bac blanc, les différents DM donnés par les profs en même temps, ect ect ect… Le pire, c'est que quand j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire, je n'avais pas l'inspiration, et inversement. J'ai aussi eu un passage à vide en début d'année, mais je vais beaucoup mieux je vous assure ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans moins longtemps puisque je suis en vacances dans moins de deux mois, et que la trame de ma fiction devient de plus en plus claire dans mon esprit de tarée. Donc même le bac ne devrait pas trop me ralentir. Breeef ! Il me semble que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, en espérant que ça permettra de patienter jusqu'au prochain !

Réponses aux reviews :

wolfpopcorn : merci :3 Disons que je n'ai pas de délais précis à vrai dire : je poste une fois que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre –ce qui implique que j'ai eu le temps et l'inspiration- et de le taper, donc c'est trèèèèès aléatoire ^^'

L1109 : oui je dois pouvoir faire ça ) mais enfin, tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est mon plus grand plaisir d'arrêter mes chapitres au pire moment ? :D Je suis sûre de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant comme ça !

Minimiste : j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews de ce genre, peu importe la longueur. Merci !

nikkouyoku : ah ah ! Mais qui a dit que ça se passera comme ça ? Suspens suspens !

Camerisier : pour ça, il va falloir attendre encore un ou deux chapitres, désolée :3

Happy Sae : thanks !

Comme demandé par L1109, voilà le résumé du chapitre précédent :

La cohabitation entre le chirurgien de la mort et l'escrimeuse rousse à bord du sous-marin jaune est quelque peu difficile. Ils ne se supportent pas et le beau brun aux yeux dorés prend un malin plaisir à embêter la jeune femme. Celle-ci est enlevée lors d'une escale dans une ville portuaire, alors qu'elle se promenait seule parmi les rues. Trafalgar décide de se porter à son secours, accompagné par ses hommes.

* * *

-Mmh…

Mylo grogna, entrouvrant un œil, puis l'autre. Sa vue était trouble, une vive douleur lui enserrait le crâne. Elle percevait un bruit sourd en fond, comme étouffé. Au fur et à mesure que l'escrimeuse sortait de son sommeil forcé, elle réussit à distinguer des voix qui beuglaient des ordres incompréhensibles. Elle essaya de se redresser sur un coude, mais retomba sur le ventre, prise de vertiges. Bordel… Elle finit par discerner ce qui l'entourait. Des hommes s'agitaient tout autour d'elle, poussant, tirant des cages, boîtes et autres bocaux. Une chose était sûre, cet endroit lui était inconnu. Mylo roula sur le flanc, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était elle-même derrière des barreaux. Elle fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête pour en être malheureusement sûre : elle était enfermée dans une cage, à peine assez grande pour pouvoir s'y assoir. Grommelant, la jeune fille se redressa difficilement et s'adossa contre les barreaux, de manière à pouvoir continuer d'observer le manège des hommes qui s'affairaient de tous les côtés. Une, voire deux, questions subsistaient : qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient, et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Un coup de pied contre la cage la sortit de ses pensées.

-Zêtes sûrs que c'est elle ?

Mylo leva les yeux vers un homme imposant, grand et baraqué, avec de petits yeux enfoncés dans son crâne. Il respirait la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre, avec toutes ces cicatrices et son sourire inexistant. Derrière lui, en retrait, se tenaient les trois enfoirés de la ruelle.

-Connards…

Monsieur-boute-en-train recogna dans les barreaux.

-Toi, la ferme !

Elle grogna. Pour qui il se prenait lui ? Elle serra les poings, prête à lui déchainer un cyclone en pleine tête, mais rien ne se passa. Elle ne sentit pas l'afflux de pouvoir, l'air se concentrer autour d'elle. Elle ne sentit rien. Rien du tout. Nada. Que dalle. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, découvrant à chacun de ses poignets un bracelet de ce qui semblait être du métal, ou de la pierre peut être… Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mylo pour faire le lien entre son état de faiblesse, la « non réponse » de ses pouvoirs et ces bracelets. Ceux-ci étaient en granit marin, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Elle reporta son attention sur les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face, en dehors de la cage. L'un des trois sous-fifres sortit l'avis de recherche de l'escrimeuse de sa poche et le déplia avant de le tendre à son supérieur.

-Certains.

Mylo eut envie de faire disparaître ce sale rictus supérieur de son visage de demeuré à grands coups de pieds au cul. Le colosse caressa sa barbe d'une semaine environ, son regard allant et venant entre sa prisonnière et l'avis de recherche. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu frissonna en entendant le rire gras et éraillé –on pouvait presque voir la fumée de toutes les cigarettes qu'il s'était déjà enfilé franchir ses lèvres à chaque ricanement- qui lui donna presque des sueurs froides.

-Excellent. On a touché le gros lot les gars. Allez me chercher un collier.

Mylo haussa un sourcil. Un collier ? Quel collier ? Pour quoi faire ? Le fumeur respirant la joie de vivre s'accroupit devant elle, son sourire de fouine toujours accroché aux lèvres, dévoilant de magnifiques dents jaunes.

-Tu m'excuseras pour l'accueil, ricana-t-il en tapotant le dessus de la cage. Mais on était débordé, et je devais m'occuper de quelques petits trucs avant toi. Et il nous manquait des colliers. Maintenant qu'on a refait notre stock, tu vas avoir droit à toute mon attention. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a parmi nos lots une utilisatrice de fruit de démon.

Mylo haussa un sourcil. Stocks ? Colliers ? Lots ? Qu'est-ce que… Monsieur-j'ai-une-cheminée-à-la-place-de-la-bouche se redressa, attrapant le dit collier que lui tendait l'un de ses sbires. La jeune femme se crispa : elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'apparence de ce collier. Le large anneau de métal incrusté par endroits de ce qui semblait être du granit marin n'inspirait aucune confiance à la rousse, et encore plus quand elle aperçut le petit boitier accroché sur le côté du collier. Elle se raidit, prête à mordre tout ce qui passait à portée.

-Sortez-la de la cage et amenez la moi.

A trois contre un, en plus des effets du granit marin, c'était compliqué de répliquer. Malgré cela, elle se débattit furieusement, jusqu'à ce que l'un des types lui décoche un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle au passage. Elle fut ensuite facilement maintenue immobile par les trois hommes, qui ricanaient bêtement. Elle essaya de se reculer quand les grosses mains calleuses de leur boss s'approchèrent pour lui passer le collier autour du cou, mais ils la maintenaient fermement. La jeune fille grogna quand le collier fut refermé autour de son cou. Une galère de plus.

-Il te va très bien ma jolie. C'est un tout nouveau modèle, spécialement conçu pour ceux comme toi.

Le rictus mauvais qu'il abordait lui donna envie de lui coller son poing dans sa figure.

-Lâchez-la.

Mylo se redressa une fois « libre ». Elle aurait bien essayé de déguerpir, cassant quelques jambes et démontant quelques têtes, mais elle était réaliste : elle avait peu de chances, sans ses pouvoirs ou ses sabres, seule. Sœur sourire ricana.

-Un problème ma mignonne ? Tu as l'air moins féroce tout d'un coup.

-Ferme-la.

Il haussa un sourcil, se penchant vers elle, avant de prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index. Mylo papillonna des paupières face à son haleine fétide –quand s'était-il brossé les dents pour la dernière fois ?- qui lui piquait les yeux.

-Pardon ? T'as vraiment dit ce que je pense ?

-Nan mais sérieusement, ferme la bouche. Tu me donne envie de vomir, fit la rousse en fermant un œil avec une grimace de dégout.

Haleine-fleurie la lâcha et se recula un peu, sortant une petite télécommande de sa poche. Il y avait trois boutons dessus. Il en pressa un. Mylo perçu un grésillement provenant du collier avant d'être littéralement foudroyée sur place. Lorsque la décharge la traversa, Mylo ne put retenir un cri de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle avait l'impression que ç'avait duré de longues minutes plutôt que 5 ridicules secondes. Haletante et tremblante, elle se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes. Un coup de pied dans les côtes la retourna sur le dos. Elle grogna de douleur tandis que le sadique à la télécommande s'accroupit à côté d'elle, lui prenant le menton.

-Tu fais moins la fière hein ?

Il ricana avant de se redresser.

-Les festivités vont bientôt commencer. Je suis sûr que tu plairas à quelqu'un qui sera assez fou pour tenter de te dresser. Vu qu'on va garder le meilleur pour la fin, tu vas pouvoir piquer un petit somme.

Mylo le vit vaguement appuyer sur un autre bouton du boitier avant de sentir une aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa nuque. Peu après, le noir complet, de nouveau.

OooooooooO

-C'est pas un peu risqué cap'taine ?

-Vous ne disiez pas ça aux Shabaondy.

-Aux Shabaondy, on était juste venu jeter un coup d'œil…

Le capitaine chirurgien leva les yeux au ciel devant les réactions de ses hommes. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un discours de motivation pour leur donner envie d'y aller. Il était lui-même en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait dans cette salle, à attendre le début de la vente aux enchères. Penguin dû lire dans son esprit :

-D'ailleurs cap'taine… Pourquoi vous avez voulu venir ? Vous ne donnez pas l'impression de l'apprécier particulièrement…

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Il ne l'appréciait pas, il la détestait, elle l'exaspérait. Heureusement, Ban vint à sa rescousse.

-Vous comptez laisser Mylo à ces types ? Imaginez si vous lui venez en aide : elle vous sera reconnaissante non ?

Sachi et Penguin se turent, se regardèrent avant qu'un même sourire idiot n'apparaisse sur leurs lèvres.

-Si on la sauve…

-Elle va nous adorer…

-On sera ses sauveurs…

-Elle va nous regarder à notre juste valeur…

-Ça va être…

-Génial…

Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce qui leur passait par l'esprit. Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, le rouge aux joues, l'air déterminé… On aurait presque pu distinguer l'aura de courge et d'héroïsme qui les entourait. Trafalgar soupira mais adressa tout de même un petit signe de tête à son navigateur qui l'avait sorti du pétrin. Il reporta son attention sur a scène quand les lumières s'y dirigèrent, pour éclairer un excentrique qui se mit à brailler dans le micro qu'il tenait, souhaitant la bienvenue à tous les spectateurs, qu'ils soient venus acheter ou non. Law remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun Tenryubito dans la salle. Ils devaient éviter ce genre d'endroits depuis les « incidents » des Shabaondy. Tant mieux, ça lui faciliterait la tâche… Le présentateur rappela les prix pour chaque race, précisant que toutes n'étaient pas disponibles ce jour-là.

-Les lots de cette vente sont majoritairement humains, avec quelques exceptions, parmi lesquelles une poignée de sirènes et de nains. Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer par ceux-ci. Je rappelle le prix de départ de chacun : 70 millions de berrys pour les sirènes femelles, un million pour les mâles, 700 000 pour les nains et 500 000 pour les humains.

L'équipage du Heart regarda partir les sirènes et les nains pour des prix exorbitants, qui valurent presque à Sachi et Penguin d'en perdre lunettes et casquette. Law resta impassible durant la majeure partie de la vente. Seuls ses doigts qui se crispaient et se détendaient autour du fourreau de son nodachi témoignaient de sa légère appréhension. Les « lots humains » furent peu à peu dévoilés, mais aucune rouquine détentrice des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon parmi eux pour l'instant. Il semblait au chirurgien que le temps passait excessivement lentement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'avec son caractère de merde elle ferait une très mauvaise esclave ? Si ça se trouve, elle avait réussi à s'en sortir seule, et ils perdaient leur temps. Elle devait déjà être de retour au sous-marin… Il secoua la tête. Jean-Bart l'aurait appelé si ç'avait été le cas. Il était resté sur le sous-marin dans cette éventuelle possibilité. Mais l'escargophone dormait toujours silencieusement au fond de sa poche. Il se redressa légèrement en entendant enfin le maître de cérémonie, comme il s'appelait lui-même, annoncer un utilisateur de fruit du démon au milieu des autres humains « lambda ». A moins d'un très peu probable coup du sort, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

OooooooooO

Mylo se réveilla en grognant. Si ces absences forcées ne cessaient pas, elle allait devenir folle. Elle se frotta le front, ou du moins essaya. Ses poignets étaient retenus par des menottes. En granit marin. Pourquoi changer ce qui marchait ? Elle se redressa en grognant, franchement agacée. Pourquoi toutes ces merdes n'arrivaient qu'à elle ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle leva les yeux vers Gueule-de-cheminée quand il se posta devant elle. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très grande, le fait d'être assise lui permettait d'être surplombée complètement par ce type.

-Ça va être à toi ma mignonne.

Mylo haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait l'armoire à glace. Elle parvint à distinguer la scène. Parcourant ce qu'il l'entourait du regard, elle devina qu'ils étaient dans ce qui servaient de coulisses. Sœur sourire leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de réaction de la rouquine, et attrapa la chaîne qui retenait les menottes entre elles avant de lever la jeune fille de force. Celle-ci décolla du sol, et gémit de douleur quant à la position plutôt inconfortable de ses bras par rapport à son buste, avant de faire une pirouette avant pour avoir enfin les bras devant elle. Ou plutôt au-dessus d'elle. Elle touchait à peine le sol du bout des pieds, et lança un regard blasé à l'homme-cheminée qui semblait amusé de la situation.

-Tu comptes me porter jusque là-bas, ou je peux marcher ?

Il la posa à terre, fronçant les sourcils, avant de récupérer la télécommande du collier.

-Tu es bien insolente pour une esclave.

Mylo se redressa, pinçant les lèvres.

-Même avec un maître, je ne serais jamais esclave.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, ricana-t-il avant de presser à nouveau l'un des boutons.

Mylo se cambra sous la douleur que provoqua la décharge, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, se rattrapant comme elle pouvait en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il lui semblait que l'intensité avait augmenté. Encore légèrement groggy, elle se laissa relever par les sous-fifres de ce putain d'électricien, qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à la scène, tandis que l'homme qui s'y trouvait déjà gueulait qui elle était, et le prix de départ, soit 500 000 berrys. Mylo secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières traces d'engourdissement dans son esprit comme dans son corps. Elle se rendit compte qu'on la tenait par le coude. Elle se dégagea, avant de sentir ses jambes flageoler. Pas sûr qu'elle tienne longtemps, mais elle préférait ça plutôt que d'être tripoter par ces enflures. Elle entendit les personnes présentes dans la salle faire grimper les enchères jusqu'à une somme dépassant sa prime. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou insultée. Flattée qu'on estime qu'elle puisse valoir autant, ou insultée d'être considérée comme un vulgaire animal. Elle se redressa comme elle put, parcourant les badauds du regard. Elle se figea en reconnaissant le chirurgien de la mort et ses hommes au dernier rang, à proximité de l'une des portes. Mylo fronça les sourcils devant son sourire narquois. De toutes évidences, il avait deviné qu'il était repéré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Et elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule. Que quelqu'un lui retire ces menottes et ce collier, et ils allaient voir ! Bon ok, peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Mais alors un tout petit peu. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais quand le sourire du brun s'élargit alors qu'il se redressait. Non, non, non et non ! Elle distingua une aura bleue autour de la main gauche du capitaine, signe distinctif de son pouvoir, avant de le voir articuler quelque chose. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait sur ses genoux, face à lui. Elle ne fit pas attention au murmure incompréhensif et à l'agitation qui envahissait la salle, trop occupée à foudroyer le brun du regard.

-J'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

-Un simple « merci » me suffirait tu sais ?

Le maître de cérémonie bafouilla, essayant de trouver une explication à ce qu'il s'était passé en plus de chercher un moyen de calmer la foule et plus particulièrement celui qui venait de voir sa nouvelle esclave disparaître dans une bulle bleue. Law se leva, entraînant Mylo au passage pour l'attirer contre lui afin de la dissimuler autant que possible.

-Maintenant tu la ferme et tu avances, gronda le brun contre l'oreille de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle faillit protester.

La voix rauque et le ton sans appel de son aîné fit frissonner l'escrimeuse qui obéit sans protester, le torse du médecin contre son dos. Une fois en dehors de la salle, elle baissa les yeux sur les menottes qui lui enserraient toujours les poignets. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, en levant les mains devant elle.

-Tu compte faire quoi pour ça ? Et le collier ?

-On s'en occupera une fois au sous-marin.

Mylo pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien, ce qui surprit Trafalgar, qui s'attendait pourtant au contraire.

-Hey !

Les quatre hommes et la jeune fille se retournèrent vers Sœur sourire et ses sbires qui sortaient à leur tour de la salle. La rouquine retroussa les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents, tandis qu'un grognement sourd lui prenait la gorge. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Elle suivit volontiers le brun et ses hommes quand ceux-ci tournèrent les talons. Elle ne se rappela que trop tard que ça n'était que rarement aussi simple : une nouvelle décharge la parcourut de part en part, lui arrachant un cri étouffé malgré ses dents serrées tandis qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. Elle eut du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, affalée sur le flanc, regardant dans le vague, la vue trouble. Les voix des membres de l'équipage du Heart lui parvinrent comme atténuées. La jeune femme se sentit soulevée tandis que ses sens s'éclaircissaient peu à peu. Secouant doucement la tête et sortant de son engourdissement, sa vue se fit progressivement plus nette. Elle parcourut ce qui l'entourait des yeux, distinguant le corps de Bepo contre lequel elle était blottie, maintenue par ses larges pattes. Elle tourna la tête vers Law, qui courait aux côtés du mink. Elle tendit les bras pour lui toucher l'épaule, les laissant retomber dès qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Ce simple geste lui semblait anormalement épuisant.

-Le boîtier… réussit-elle à articuler avec peine d'une voix pâteuse, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Le médecin la regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Elle l'entendit ordonner quelque chose à ses hommes avant de sentir de nouveau l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou et la drogue se déverser dans ses veines. « Bordel » fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à prononcer avant de sombrer –encore- dans l'inconscience.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	8. Chapitre 7 : Effets secondaires

Hellow~ ! Je suis enfin de retour avec le chapitre suivant ! … Mes excuses pour cette attente ? Y avait le bac (que j'ai eu, ha ha !). Bon, certes, y avait pas que ça, et puis ça fait deux mois que c'est fini. Je vais pas vous mentir, j'arrive pas à être régulière. J'alterne entre cette fic, mes dessins, des idées pour d'autres fics, ect… Et puis l'inspiration me manque. J'ai écrit presque tout le chapitre en une semaine en fait… Bref, voilà voilà quoi. Et je sais pas si ça va s'arranger, vu que je vais à la fac dans une semaine (et oui, c'est bientôt la rentrée. Je pleure aussi, vous en faites pas). Donc bon. Mais j'abandonne en aucun cas ma fic, donc même si ça prend des plombes, je la terminerai ! Dès que j'aurais refait mon stock d'idées hein… Bref !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yakimeni : T'as aimé à ce point là ? … Bah je vais pas m'en plaindre hein :D Merciii

Traff Lamy : Une bonne nouvelle qui fait plaisir ! Par contre pour le « vite »… Bah… ^^'

nikkouyoku : Ah ah ! La princesse va-t-elle remercier le prince charmant ? ET bien… Faut lire pour savoir :P

L1190 : Ah euh oui… C'est bien courage et pas courge qu'il fallait lire. Ah la la les fautes de frappes… ça c'est quand je tape mes chapitres trop vite. Mais je pense que tout le monde a compris heureusement ! Tant mieux si les résumés sont utiles, je vais donc continuer

Donc, résumé du chapitre précédent :

Mylo à été enlevée par des vendeurs d'esclaves, et se retrouve prise au piège. Ceux qui l'ont attrapé lui ont passé des menottes en granit marin autour des poignets et un collier un peu spécial autour du cou, qui peut aussi bien lancer des décharges électriques que administrer une puissante drogue sédative. Heureusement, notre médecin préféré ne met pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et entraine son équipage à la-dite vente. Ils récupèrent sans difficulté Mylo et la ramène au sous-marin. Inconsciente, parce que shootée aux sédatifs.

* * *

« Bordel » fut aussi le premier mot que Mylo lâcha en reprenant ses esprits. Elle porta la main à son crâne, échappant un nouveau juron quand une vive douleur le lui transperça de part en part. Elle ouvrit prudemment un œil avant de le refermer quand la pièce tourna autour d'elle, avec un gémissement. Elle sentit le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée s'affaisser légèrement. Matelas = lit, lit = pas salle d'esclave, pas salle d'esclave = amélioration de la situation.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Malgré le bourdonnement dans ses tympans, Mylo reconnu la voix du chirurgien de la mort. Elle grimaça : elle était de retour sur le sous-marin. Elle essaya de se redresser, avant de sentir une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Tss tss… Où tu penses aller comme ça ?

Mylo ouvrit prudemment les yeux, papillonnant longtemps des paupières avant de réussit à fixer son regard vert à celui doré du capitaine pirate. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il la plaqua à nouveau sur le lit.

-Reste couchée. Tu es encore trop faible pour te lever.

Mylo grommela avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour en dégager son visage. C'est comme ça qu'elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient libres. Et sa gorge aussi. Elle fixa ses mains un instant avant de regarder le capitaine du sous-marin.

-Quand ?

Le brun sourit.

-Y a deux jours à peu près, quand on est revenus au sous-marin après être venu te « sauver ». Pendant que tu roupillais, de force certes, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de la rousse, on a récupéré la télécommande du collier et les clefs des menottes avant de t'en débarasser.

-Mmh… J'avais pas besoin de vous, je m'en sortais très bien toute seule.

Law leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me contenterai d'un « merci ».

-Merci… souffla la rousse en fermant les yeux les yeux, assaillie à nouveau par un mal de crâne.

Le brun se figea, plus que surpris par le remerciement de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle le lui dirait aussi facilement. Elle devait être plus atteinte qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le brun la regarda se frotter les tempes un instant avant de poser une main sur son front. Mylo rouvrit un œil et le tourna vers lui.

-… A quoi tu joues ?

-Apparemment, tu as plus de fièvre que ce que j'avais estimé.

L'escrimeuse le regarda un instant avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle récupéra l'un des oreillers qui reposaient autour de sa tête avant de le frapper avec. Trafalgar se redressa avant de la désarmer, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

-C'est bon je plaisantais…

-Elles sont pas drôles tes blagues, bougonna la rousse, le rouge aux joues.

Elle roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le flanc, dos au médecin. Elle le sentit se lever et tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir déposer un plateau sur une chaise qu'il avait rapprochée du lit.

-Si jamais tu as faim ou soif. C'est Penguin qui a préparé, il cuisine pas trop mal…

Mylo le regarda un instant avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. Law se doutait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte, espérant presque malgré tout un nouveau remerciement. Non en fait, pas un remerciement. N'importe quoi. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, ça lui irait. Pourquoi ? Va savoir. Il aimait bien sa voix. Ah ah ah… Nan. Il lui avait sauvé les miches, elle lui devait bien ça non ? Il se passa une main sur la nuque avant de soupirer. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la rousse. Elle était toujours allongée dos à lui et ne bougeait pas.

-Mylo ? se risqua-t-il à appeler.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha à nouveau. Elle se foutait de lui ?

-Hey… Mylo...

IL se pencha légèrement pour voir que la sœur de la tulipe s'était rendormie.

-…

Il la regarda un instant, appuyé d'une main sur le matelas. Même après deux jours non-stop à dormir, elle s'était endormie presque immédiatement. Il se redressa, une léger sourire aux lèvres. Bah… Au moins, il aurait la paix un petit moment.

OooooooooooO

Law fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un oreiller qui lui tomba sur le visage. Il avait réinstallé le matelas au sol afin de laisser le lit à la rouquine, au moins pour la nuit. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux d'une main. Si c'était la gamine qui cherchait à le provoquer, elle allait vraiment dormir sur le pont, sous-marin ou non. Le brun tourna la tête vers le lit, prêt à l'engueuler.

Mylo n'était pas réveillée. Elle s'agitait, haletant bruyamment. Law fronça les sourcils et se leva avant de s'assoir au bord du lit. Mylo était entortillée dans la couverture, allongée sur le dos, et semblait lutter pour s'en dégager. Sa respiration était lourde et rapide, et son front plissé, les traits de son visage crispés, comme si elle souffrait. Aucun doute. Elle cauchemardait. Le chirurgien de la mort savait qu'il devait éviter de la toucher, mais la réveiller seulement en lui parlant ne lui semblait pas chose aisée.

-Mylo ?

Celle-ci gémit, rejetant la tête de côté, se cambrant sous la couverture. Elle était en sueur et se débattait furieusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Hey…

-Non…

Law haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait rien. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Non… Pitié…

-Mylo.

Il lui prit le bras, ce qui ne la fit que se débattre de plus belle. Comme si elle cherchait à fuir.

-Non !

Law la dégagea des couvertures avant de la prendre par les épaules. La gamine devenait sérieusement flippante.

-Mylo.

Elle se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa mâchoire était crispée, comme si elle était en proie à une violente douleur. Il prit le risque de la secouer.

-Mylo !

Mylo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'immobilisant d'un seul coup entre les mains du brun. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réussir à fixer son regard sur le visage du capitaine du sous-marin. Law se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Il se redressa, desserrant doucement les doigts. Le silence régnant dans la pièce n'était brisé que par les halètements de la rousse.

-Hey…

Le brun dégagea du front trempé de sueur de Mylo des mèches de cheveux. Elle recula comme s'il l'avait brulé quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

-Non…

-Calme toi… Tout va bien…

La jeune fille se recroquevilla aussi loin de lui que le lit le lui permettait, lançant des regards perdus à travers la pièce, comme si elle ne reconnaissait rien. Sa respiration était toujours erratique. Trafalgar la laissa faire, restant là où il était.

-Tout va bien Mylo, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Elle secoua la tête, regardant tout autour d'elle, comme s'il lui était impossible de fixer quelque chose de précis.

-Non…

Law fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? A moins qu'elle ne soit toujours prise dans les brumes de son cauchemar. Dans tous les cas, il n'insista pas et ne fit pas non plus de mouvements vers elle, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il attendit quelques instants avant de finalement voir la rousse se détendre.

-Bois un coup…

Mylo hocha doucement la tête, prenant le verre que lui tendit son ainé. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle évita soigneusement de le toucher en récupérant le verre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, échappant même un léger sourire au « merci » que souffla l'escrimeuse. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini de boire avant de poursuivre.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Le brun se rendit compte au regard que lui lança la jeune femme que la question était inutile. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder pour connaitre la réponse. Elle allait tout de même ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avant de vaciller. Law la rattrapa, évitant qu'elle ne tombe du lit.

-Hey, à quoi tu joues ?

Mylo posa -laissa tomber serait plus juste- son front sur l'épaule du chirurgien de la mort.

-Mylo ?

Il n'obtint encore une fois aucune réponse. En revanche, la rousse tremblait de nouveau. Et pas de peur cette fois. Où quoi que c'eut été. Il la redressa, prenant son menton entre ses dents pour lui faire lever la tête. Elle avait les lèvres et les yeux entrouverts, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sa respiration était à nouveau lourde et irrégulière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait maintenant ?

-Hey…

-Je…

Mylo ferma les yeux en gémissant tandis que Law la rallongea, passant une main contre son front. Elle était brûlante en plus d'être trempée de sueur. Génial, manquait plus que ça… Quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

OoooooooooO

-Le capitaine est pas réveillé ?

Sachi et Penguin levèrent les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine, où ils étaient tous rassemblés, à la question du Mink. Tous sauf le capitaine et Mylo. Ça commençait à devenir habituel, mais quand même.

-C'est au tour de qui ?

-Qui y est allé la dernière fois ?

-Ban.

Oui, ils désignaient bien celui qui irait prendre des nouvelles des deux absents. C'était devenu la routine à vrai dire.

-Bon bah c'est ton tour Penguin.

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de quitter la pièce pour prendre la direction de la chambre du capitaine. Il toqua avant de se risquer à passer la tête à l'intérieur. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas particulièrement sombre…

-Cap'taine ?

Il ne voulait pas prendre à nouveau le risque de s'approcher trop près du lit et de mettre encore une fois ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Quoique… Non, mauvaise idée. Pas le genre de truc à faire. Mylo restait la petite sœur de ce taré d'Eustass Kidd. Même s'il était sûr que son capitaine était bien plus fort, il préférait éviter autant que possible les ennuis. Il appela à nouveau et réussit cette fois à obtenir un grognement en guise de réponse. Penguin s'approcha pour trouver son capitaine affalé sur le matelas au sol, allongé sur le ventre, en mode étoile de mer. Mylo quant à elle, était roulée en boule sous les couvertures.

-Cap'taine ?

Law se réveilla en sursaut quand Penguin lui toucha l'épaule. Il redressa la tête avant de la tourner vers celui qui avait osé le tirer du sommeil. Celui-ci qui regretta son geste dès qu'il vit le regard noir de son supérieur.

-He he… Bien dormi ?

-Tu parles…

Law s'asseya, passant une main dans ses mèches en bataille, soupirant bruyamment. Il était encore plus cerné que d'habitude, remarqua l'homme à la casquette.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que les drogues qui ont été administrées à Mylo ont sur elle des effets secondaires. Elle a passé la nuit à alterner entre cauchemars et crises de fièvres à des températures de dingue. Donc la nuit a été assez courte.

-Ah…

Penguin leva la tête vers la boule que formait la jeune femme sous la couette. Son capitaine suivit son regard.

-Ça doit faire en gros trois heures qu'elle dort correctement…

Son homme d'équipage les regarda tour à tour.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe d'elle le temps que vous vous reposiez ?

Le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos, soufflant presque de soulagement.

-S'il te plait ouais…

Penguin s'assit au bord du lit, regardant les mèches rouges qui s'échappaient de la couette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par un faible ronflement, provenant de son capitaine. Il tourna la tête vers lui, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi détendu. Son capitaine devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'être endormi si vite.

Il reporta malgré tout son attention sur la rouquine qui recommençait à s'agiter peu à peu sous la couette. Son premier réflexe fut de lui caresser les cheveux. Aucune chance que ça marche, pensa-t-il au passage. Pourtant, Penguin sentit Mylo se détendre presque immédiatement, replongeant dans un profond et paisible sommeil. Le jeune homme continua, la regardant comme fasciné que ce geste anodin puisse avoir tant d'effet, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Même le fait d'entendre la jeune femme souffler le prénom de son frère ne le fit pas réagir. Être « confondu » avec le rival de son capitaine pendant le sommeil de la sœur de ce dernier ne le gênait même pas un petit peu. Si ça lui permettait de continuer à caresser les boucles écarlates de la rousse, il trouvait que ça en valait la peine. Elle était tellement adoraaaaable~. Endormie comme un bébé, roulée en boule. C'était pas le genre de truc qu'on voyait souvent à bord du sous-marin jaune après tout.

* * *

Je vais essayer -je dis bien « essayer »- de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une ch'tite review (ou pas ch'tite, c'est comme vous voulez), c'est gratuit, et ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! )


	9. Chapitre 8 : Changements impromptus

Hey ! Toujours pas morte ! J'ai juste beaucoup de projets en même temps et je m'embrouille… Mais j'y arrive ! Le prochain chapitre sera (normalement) beaucoup plus rapide à écrire. Pourquoi ? Ah ah )

Réponses aux reviews :

Yakimeni : N'est-ce-pas ? Bah écoute, j'essaie de faire ce que je peux x)

Traffy-D-Lamy : Aïe… ça fait mal, mais c'est pas faux… Encore désolée ! J'ai mon ordi en cours à la fac, donc ça devrait aller mieux maintenant ! Enfin, j'espère…

MasterPapotages : Ah ah ! Here it comes !

* * *

-Law…

Le brun leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait distraitement. Mylo était réveillée, allongée sur le flanc, le regard posé sur le chirurgien de la mort. Elle semblait à moitié endormie, et sa voix pâteuse le confirmait. C'était d'ailleurs compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle regardait vraiment : le capitaine ou rien de vraiment précis, juste perdue dans le vague ? Law posa son bouquin, se penchant vers la jeune fille, un coude appuyé sur ses genoux, l'autre main caressant ses cheveux.

-Hey… Comment tu te sens ?

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Mylo passait ses journées et ses nuits au lit, d'abord à cause de la forte fièvre due aux drogues qui lui avaient été administrées, puis parce que malgré la baisse de la fièvre, elle était toujours très faible. Elle referma les yeux, extirpant une main de sous la couette. Des mèches de cheveux lui collaient au front.

-Chaud… Mal à la tête…

Sa voix était à peine audible, ses lèvres reposant contre l'un des oreillers, mais Law comprit.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il faillit ajouter « ne bouge pas », mais il semblait évident que la jeune femme n'irait pas loin dans son état actuel. Il ne la pensait pas capable de marcher, ni même de se lever d'ailleurs. Pas toute seule du moins.

Il revint rapidement, un verre d'eau dans une main, un cachet d'aspirine dans l'autre. Mylo s'était allongée sur le dos, ayant suffisamment rabattu la couette pour libérer ses bras pour les poser sur son ventre. Elle quitta le plafond du regard pour le poser sur le brun quand il ouvrit la porte.

-Y a du progrès, sourit celui-ci.

Mylo haussa un sourcil avant de grimacer en comprenant la pique. Si seulement elle pouvait lui lancer un oreiller… Elle pinça les lèvres en une moue boudeuse quand Law s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Fais pas la gueule… Bois ça plutôt…

La rousse s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de se redresser difficilement. Le brun lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir, callant ses côtes contre son dos. La rousse grommela de manière inaudible, leur position actuelle empêchant son ainé de voir la couleur de ses joues, qui tournait au rose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu grogne encore ?

-Je peux le faire toute seule…

Law sourit avant de faire mine de s'écarter. Mylo s'agrippa à son bras pour ne pas basculer, échappant malgré elle un cri étouffé. Le capitaine du sous-marin s'immobilisa, de même que sa cadette, qui cette fois était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, qui se mordait à présent la lèvre, les yeux grands ouverts. Un large sourire fendait le visage du rookie.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Mylo déglutit, détournant le regard.

-Je… Rien…

-Tu mens presque aussi mal que Straw-Hat-Ya. Un peu mieux, certes, mais c'est toujours pas convaincant. Surtout si en plus ta peau se confond avec tes cheveux.

-Tais-toi…

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour échapper au regard doré du grand brun, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il jouait avec elle, elle le savait. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines après tout. Ç'allait pas changer parce qu'elle était malade. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Etait-elle naïve à ce point ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état dans ce cas ? Law se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu boudes encore ?

Elle le regarda un instant du coin de l'œil avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

-Tu me traites comme une gamine…

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il s'attendait à tout sauf ça. C'était pas nouveau pourtant. Depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds à bord du sous-marin, il se comportait de la même manière. Bon, au début il avait été gentil. Il avait essayé du moins. Mais elle avait cherché. Non ? Si. Il soupira, un peu perdu.

-J'arrêterai de te traiter comme une gamine quand tu arrêteras d'en être une, finit-il par déclarer, tout en lui tendant le verre et l'aspirine, qu'elle finit par prendre après s'être redressée.

-Mmh… grommela la rousse.

La lueur qui lui passa dans le regard alors qu'elle buvait n'échappa pas au chirurgien, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, se contentant de récupérer le verre vide pour le reposer sur le bureau.

OoooooooooooO

Si on lui avait dit que la sœur de la tulipe pouvait devenir presque aimable et sympathique, Trafalgar n'y aurait pas cru. Presque, parce que bon, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Elle restait la sœur de l'autre abruti après tout. Ça devait être de famille ce comportement et cette mentalité merdique…

Mylo était toujours plus ou moins malade, mais un peu moins faible chaque jour. Au presque soulagement de Law. Oui, il en avait un peu marre de faire l'infirmière. Il était chirurgien lui, merde.

Bref. Les drogues avaient cessé de faire effet, Mylo dormait la nuit sans plus cauchemarder, il pouvait donc dormir tranquillement à nouveau. Et dans son lit. Sans se battre avec la rousse à propos de la place ou de la couverture ou des oreillers. Un progrès. Va savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme cherchait bien moins les problèmes. Elle se contentait de se coucher vers l'un des bords du lit, le plus souvent dos au brun, attrapait un oreiller et se contentait d'un bout de couverture. Elle ne disait rien quand le corps du capitaine touchait le sien –le lit n'était pas censé accueillir deux personnes après tout-, se contentant de se décaler légèrement quand c'était possible. Ce qui était rarement le cas. Ils s'endormaient en silence, sans crise de nerfs parce qu'il prenait toute la place ou parce qu'elle s'enveloppait dans toute la couverture. Un gros progrès.

Même chose pendant les repas. Plus de coups de pieds sous la table, de batailles de regard, ect… Bref, les repas étaient calmes. Et le reste de l'équipage appréciait ça. Parce qu'ils avaient plus besoin d'intervenir pour les séparer ou autre. Tout ça parce que la rousse avait pris la phrase du brun au pied de la lettre. S'il avait su…

OoooooooooooO

Mylo était déjà endormie quand le capitaine retourna dans sa chambre après avoir discuté du cap avec ses membres d'équipage. Ce qui était bien avec un sous-marin, c'était que vous pouviez aller à peu près où vous vouliez à peu près quand vous vouliez. Mais du coup vous pouviez tout aussi bien tourner en rond sans vous en rendre compte. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas heureusement.

-Mylo ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint de la jeune femme, tournée dos à lui. Law retira son éternel sweat-shirt à capuche le plus silencieusement possible, avant de faire la même chose avec son pantalon. Le brun se glissa sous la couette simplement vêtu d'un boxer, comme chaque nuit. Il avait trop chaud sinon. Si la rousse ne partageait pas sa chambre, il l'aurait également enlevé. Parce qu'il dormait nu normalement. Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de montrer son entrejambe à la sœur de son pire ennemi, qui en voyait déjà suffisamment.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux courbes de la sabreuse lorsqu'il souleva légèrement les couvertures. Elle avait décliné aussi poliment que possible l'offre de Sachi et de Penguin de lui prêter des affaires à eux pour la nuit, se contentant de dormir en sous-vêtements, avec le débardeur que Nami lui avait laissé par-dessus. Et il ne cachait rien. Ou pas grand-chose du moins : ses hanches étaient complétement découvertes et bien qu'elle lui tourna le dos, Law savait que le profond décolleté ne laissait pas non plus beaucoup de place à l'imagination, malgré le soutien-gorge noir de la jeune femme, assorti à son shorty. Il secoua la tête pour chasser quelques pensées obscènes avant de s'allonger aux cotés de la rousse. Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir rapidement pour ne pas trop divaguer. Et évidemment, ce fut le contraire.

Etait-il vraiment en train de fantasmer sur la gamine qui dormait à côté de lui depuis plusieurs semaines ? Et puis pourquoi maintenant justement ? Parce qu'elle ne se comportait plus en gamine ? … Est-ce qu'il se mettait à la voir comme la femme qu'elle était ? Ou bien… ? Non, la fatigue, ça devait être la fatigue. Ou alors il avait récupéré, inhalé, ingéré les drogues qui avaient fait planer Mylo, peu importe la manière, et il délirait à son tour. Ça devait être l'un de ces trucs. Obligé. Il ne pouvait pas juste… Pas elle. Pas la sœur de la tulipe. Ou alors, c'était le fait de rester enfermé dans un sous-marin trop longtemps avec ses gars. Et vu que c'était la seule fille à bord… Logique. Non ? Rhaaa… Pourquoi ?

Law se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant bruyamment, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond. La nuit allait être longue…

OoooooooooO

_-Chuuut… ça va aller ma belle…_

_-Tant que tu cries pas, on te f'ra pas d'mal. Enfin, p't'être._

_-Ouais, ce serait dommage que le capitaine soit au courant. Pour toi hein._

_Les trois hommes rirent, un rire gras, qui lui donna envie de vomir. Leurs mains la maintenaient immobile. Elle sentit vaguement des larmes rouler le long de ses joues._

_-Un si joli brin de fille, perdue à bord d'un équipage pareil. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là hein ?_

_-Si c'est de l'aventure que t'es venue chercher, t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est notre spécialité._

_Elle avait envie de crier, d'appeler Kidd ou Killer, même Heat ou Wire, mais une main qui puait la sueur et l'alcool l'en empêchait._

_-Qui commence ?_

_-Alors qu'y a assez de place pour nous trois ? Pas besoin._

_-On aura qu'à alterner._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant ces mêmes mains sur son corps. Sa bouche fut libre à nouveau, uniquement pour faire place à un couteau sur sa gorge._

_-Crie, et on fera en sorte que ce ne soit plus jamais possible pour toi._

Mylo se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans le lit, haletante et en sueur. Elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits, de discerner la réalité parmi les brumes de son cauchemar. La peur lui enserrait encore la gorge alors que la jeune femme se calmait peu à peu. _Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar… _C'était fini, ça n'arriverait plus. Kidd le lui avait promis, il… Kidd. Son premier réflexe aurait été d'aller se glisser dans son lit, entre lui et Killer, comme à chaque fois que ces souvenirs l'assaillaient, et de passer la nuit entre eux, rassurée par le sentiment de sécurité qu'ils lui inspiraient.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas. Ni Kidd ni Killer n'étaient à bord du sous-marin jaune où elle-même se trouvait. Elle était seule. Presque, du moins. Elle tourna la tête vers le brun, allongé sur le dos, un bras sous sa tête, l'autre sur son torse. Mylo hésita un moment avant de se rallonger face à lui, posant doucement une main sur le biceps du brun.

-… Law ?

Il bougea légèrement, grognant doucement, tournant la tête vers elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Mmh… ?

Sa question lui parut stupide avant même de la poser, mais ça lui était égal.

-Tu dors ?

-Mmh…

Il entrouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, les fixant sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder en silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par marmonner d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

-Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar…

L'expression qu'elle avait, ce léger tremblement de lèvres, ces yeux humides… Tout rappelait à Law sa petite sœur, Lamy, quand elle-même le réveillait au milieu de la nuit en se glissant dans son lit. Il la regarda un instant, assailli par ses propres souvenirs, avant de lever le bras qui reposait sur son torse, faisant un léger signe de tête à l'attention de Mylo.

-Viens là…

Un peu hésitante -surprise aussi- au départ, la rousse finit par se blottir contre le brun, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, posant sa main sur sa hanche, tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur le ventre de son ainé, fermant les yeux. C'était… différent de son frère, mais loin d'être désagréable. Sa peau nue était chaude contre la sienne. Mylo se cala étroitement contre le corps de Law, sous le regard partagé de celui-ci. Rien de plus qu'une gamine. Et pourtant... Il soupira silencieusement, refermant les yeux, l'odeur de la sabreuse lui emplissant les narines. Une odeur douce, presque sucrée, qui se mêlait à celle de son gel douche, que la jeune femme utilisait. Le brun n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais force était d'admettre qu'elle sentait bon. Délicieusement bon même. Il grogna intérieurement lorsque son esprit se mit à divaguer à nouveau. Non, ne pas penser à ça ! Pas alors qu'elle s'était blottie contre lui ! C'était pas, mais alors pas du tout le moment d'avoir une érection ! Il se passa une main sur le visage, se maudissant intérieurement, avant de baisser les yeux vers elle. La rousse s'était rendormie. Elle respirait doucement, les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle caressant la peau nue du chirurgien de la mort qui frémit. Bordel… Ç'allait être dur de se rendormir.

Il avait dû toutefois y parvenir, puisque quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait à travers le hublot. Les cheveux de la jeune femme lui chatouillaient le cou. S'il baissait légèrement la tête, Law pouvait y plonger le nez. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire la veille. Et il était allongé sur le flanc. Ce qui n'était pas non plus le cas lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il essaya de se redresser pour analyser la situation, mais les bras passés autour de son torse et les jambes mêlées aux siennes l'en empêchèrent. Le brun baissa la tête. Ils s'étaient enlacés l'un l'autre pendant la nuit. Merde. Merde, merde, merde… Putain de bordel de merde. Il tenta à nouveau de se redresser, mais se stoppa net en entendant Mylo grommeler. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais d'un autre coté... Comment dire ? Ç'allait vite devenir gênant. Encore. Surtout si elle se réveillait genre, maintenant. Ou même dans les minutes qui venaient. Parce que, ben…

-… Law ?

Et merde. Il déglutit.

-Oui ?

-Tu… Enfin… Ehm…

Law soupira contre le front de Mylo.

-C'est pas de ma faute. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale pour un homme, le matin.

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir lever la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé, l'air très peu convaincu. Law eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé par l'expression de sa cadette.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai.

-Mmh mmh… Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'en ''occuper'', fit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun, avant de s'assoir dans le lit.

Law la regarda un instant avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle, posant son front contre son épaule. Il la sentit se figer.

-Law… A quoi tu joues ?

Il sourit contre sa peau, avant de passer ses lèvres le long de son épaule, jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle frissonna tout du long, avant de tenter de s'écarter. Les bras du capitaine passés autour de sa taille l'en empêchèrent.

-Law, lâche-moi.

-J'aime bien quand tu dis mon prénom…

Mylo s'immobilisa, tournant la tête vers lui. Il souriait, un petit sourire en coin indéchiffrable. Elle pinça les lèvres, détournant le regard. Il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Rien de plus. Comment elle pouvait s'imaginer autre chose ? Elle le repoussa d'une main, se mordant la lèvre. Le brun prit sa main dans la sienne, en embrassant la paume, avant de sourire en la sentant se raidir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Un problème ?

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche froide…

Law sourit contre sa peau, embrassant sa paume.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton deuxième ''cerveau'' est en train de prendre le contrôle sur le premier.

Les yeux dorés du brun la fixèrent un instant, le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas immédiatement éclater de rire. Law se redressa, lâchant finalement Mylo, avant de se lever.

-Je ne te pensais pas comme ça… fit-il en lui souriant.

Mylo lui rendit son sourire, haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Tu me pensais être une petite gamine innocente ?

Law haussa les épaules, laissant la rousse se rincer l'œil à loisir sur les muscles du dos du brun qui roulèrent sous sa peau. Sa musculature était plus fine, plus délicate, que celle de son frère. Mais il n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant par-dessus son épaule, avant de se pencher pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il avait surpris l'expression de la rousse mais ne fit aucun commentaire, un léger sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? fit-il en se retournant après avoir renfilé son jean.

Mylo gonfla les joues, rougissant légèrement. Ce sourire. Elle avait envie de l'effacer de son visage à coups de baffes. Et d'un autre côté… Putain, qu'il était sexy. Elle secoua furieusement la tête, plus pour chasser de son esprit les images qui l'envahissait que pour contredire le brun. Pourquoi elle se mettait à imaginer des trucs ? Et évidemment, il fallait que ce soit des trucs comme ça… Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Rien ne le prouve… souffla-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle.

Mylo se redressa légèrement, les jambes coincées entre les mains de Law, qu'il avait posé sur le matelas pour s'y appuyer, au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle le regarda un instant avant de l'imiter, se penchant vers lui, avant de poser un index contre les lèvres du brun. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu…

-Je pourrais…, murmura-t-elle avant de se lécher les lèvres.

Le chirurgien de la mort frissonna, ses yeux dorés s'écarquillant légèrement. S'il s'attendait à ça… Effectivement, ce n'était pas le genre de truc qu'une gamine innocente pourrait dire. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de la rousse.

-Vraiment ? Ou c'est du bluff ?

-Tu serais déçu si je te disais que c'était du bluff ? sourit la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Law lui rendit son sourire.

-Va savoir…

Mylo frémit, baissant les yeux sur la bouche de son ainé. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Elle frémit lorsque la langue du brun glissa le long de son doigt, inspirant suffisamment fort entre ses dents pour que le brun l'entende.

Leur petit jeu n'était-il pas en train de devenir… Dangereux ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un jeu dangereux

Hey ! Enfin de retour ! Et ça fait moins de deux mois, oh mon dieu ! Bon, pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passés de bonnes vacances, de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, tout ça tout ça :)

Pour ce qui est du chapitre qui suit, quelque chose me dit que vous allez m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé à ce moment là... Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne compte pas faire d'ellipse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) Bon allez, les réponses aux reviews, et je vous laisse lire !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yakimeni : ouf, j'ai cru que vous étiez entrain de faire une coalition pour me lapider et m'enfermer dans une cave sombre et humide toute noire pour me forcer à écrire la suite x) et oui, on est d'accord sur ce point, Law est un putain d'Apollon !

Traffy-D-Lamy : Ah merde. Faut dire que c'est ma spécialité les fins comme ça ;P Aaaaaah, alors c'est toi la présence inquiétante que je sens dans mon dos dès que j'essaie d'écrire, tout s'explique ! :D

slach-nono : oui, de manière, trèèèèèèèèèè promettante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire *clin d'oeil*

Lerugamine : merci !

Jetapel'incruste : Qui a dit que la tulipe sera au courant, ah ah ? Alors, concernant cette fiction là, c'est en pause pour le moment, parce que j'ai plein de projets en même temps, et j'arrive pas forcément à m'organiser. Donc oui je l'écrirai, mais je ne peux pas encore dire quand ! Je te tiens au courant !

* * *

Mylo était presque entrain de regretter de s'être laissé entrainer dans le petit jeu de son ainé. Presque. Un petit peu. Un petit petit peu. Leur front se touchaient, leur souffle se mêlaient, et les mains de Law étaient légèrement remontées le long de ses cuisses. Le regard vert de la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi regarder : il alternait entre les yeux dorés du capitaine du sous-marin et ses lèvres entrouvertes, séparées des siennes par à peine quelques ridicules centimètres. Elle déglutit difficilement, se décidant pour ses yeux. C'était ce qu'il y avait de moins perturbant. Quoique, après réflexion... Law ne semblait pas autant perturbé qu'elle. Rien sur son visage quasi impassible ne trahissait une quelconque émotion. La définition même de ''pokerface''. Au détail près que ses pupilles semblaient dilatées. Mylo avait déjà vu ce genre de regard auparavant et en gardait un mauvais souvenir, mais cette fois… Elle en frissonnait. Les orbes du chirurgien semblaient faits d'or liquide, en fusion, et tourbillonnant, plongés dans les siens. La jeune femme en resserra imperceptiblement les cuisses avant de se mâchonner les lèvres, remontant doucement ses mains le long des bras de son ainé, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau nue.

Law se sentait sur le point de faire une connerie. Lui et la gamine étaient à moitié à poil sur le lit, bien trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse raisonner clairement. Il s'était mis à caresser la douce peau laiteuse de ses cuisses sans y faire attention, trop absorbé par les iris de la jeune femme, de plusieurs verts différents qui s'entremêlaient, parsemés de mouchetures dorées et noisettes, légèrement assombris par les longs cils fins qui les surplombaient. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, plongés dans le regard de l'autre avant que Law ne détourne les yeux, se concentrant sur les lèvres de sa cadette. Elle avait cessé de les maltraiter de ses dents et les avait entrouvertes. Tellement tentantes… Law se rendit compte alors du nombre de fois où il s'était imaginé les mordre ou les embrasser pour la faire taire quand elle devenait trop chiante. Et maintenant que cette bouche lui semblait offerte, il n'osait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Ce n'était pas compliqué de voir que c'était tout ce qu'attendait la rouquine pourtant. Celle-ci avait remonté ses mains jusqu'à son torse nu et retraçait du bout des doigts le contour de ses muscles, avant de remonter encore une fois sur ses épaules, puis le long de sa nuque, comme pour l'inciter à se pencher plus vers elle.

Law fut parcouru de frissons tout du long, jusqu'à ce que les mains de la sœur de la tulipe se soient trouvées sur chacune de ses joues, encadrant son visage et caressant sa mâchoire. Le coin des lèvres du brun se retroussèrent en un léger sourire alors qu'il y passait la langue. Les yeux de la rousse en suivirent la course avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau dans la bouche du médecin, qui se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Mylo ferma les yeux, faisant sourire le brun qui remonta l'une de ses mains le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa taille. Tant pis pour la connerie après tout…

\- Cap'tain !

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter de concert Law et Mylo. Le brun se redressa d'un coup tandis que la rousse se leva d'un bond, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Sachi et Penguin les regardèrent un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leur capitaine et la jeune femme n'étaient pas vraiment habillés -un jean pour le premier et ce qui lui servait de pyjama pour la deuxième-, les deux semblant assez embarrassés, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre, et la jeune femme presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Les deux hommes d'équipage échangèrent un regard entendu, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Capitaaaaaaine… On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? fit Sachi.

\- Rien qui vous regarde, grogna leur capitaine en question avant de récupérer son pull et de l'enfiler rapidement. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

Le sous-entendu était clairement compréhensible : ''j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour nous avoir arrêtés alors que ça commençait à devenir intéressant''.

\- Ah oui, alors… à ce propos… Ehm…

\- Toi aussi t'as oublié ? souffla Penguin à son compère.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil hocha la tête, affichant un petit sourire désolé à l'attention de son capitaine qui ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez, non sans un bruyant et long soupir. Mylo regarda Law qui semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid. Elle passa derrière lui pour aller récupérer ses vêtements, laissant sa main glisser le long de ses fesses au passage. Il sursauta légèrement, tournant la tête vers elle. La rousse haussa les épaules, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres, complétement démenti par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le brun ne put retenir son rictus avant de suivre ses subordonnés en dehors de la pièce afin de laisser sa cadette s'habiller. Rien ne pressait…

OooooooooooO

La journée leur sembla durer une éternité. Non seulement il n'arriva rien, le calme plat, l'ennui total, nada, mais rajoutez à cela qu'ils furent incapables de se retrouver seuls plus de 30 secondes, constamment interrompus dans leurs… ''activités''. Soit par Penguin ou Sachi le plus souvent, soit quelques fois par Bepo, qui lui ne se rendait compte de rien. Jean-Bart et Ban étaient les spectateurs de ce qui aurait pu être le scénario d'une comédie : lorsque la rousse rejoignait le brun dans une pièce, aucun signe des trois autres. Mais dès qu'ils se trouvaient à moins de 30 centimètres l'un de l'autre, vous pouviez être sûr d'en voir un arriver. Comme s'ils avaient un radar, et qu'ils voulaient empêcher ce à quoi ils avaient manqué d'assister le matin de se reproduire. Alors qu'ils étaient juste en train de s'amuser. Pas souvent que le capitaine était embarrassé après tout. Et puis Mylo qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux, c'était quelque chose à voir aussi. C'était presque devenu un jeu de ''un, deux, trois, soleil !''. Un, Mylo et Law se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Deux, ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Trois, moins de 30 centimètres entre les deux. Soleil, Penguin ou Sachi débarque dans la pièce, et les deux autres s'éloignent. Law allait finir par les enfermer sur le pont si c'est ce qu'il devait faire pour être tranquille. Quoi ? Comment ça ils étaient sous l'eau ? Oui, et alors ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de fruit du démon, donc ça ne risquait rien. La noyade ? Quelle noyade ? C'était un détail ça… Dans tous les cas, il finirait bien par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le brun se lécha les lèvres à cette pensée, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui discutait avec les garçons à la table de la cuisine. Elle surprit son regard et détourna la tête, rougissante, les dents refermées sur sa lèvre inférieure. Son petit rictus n'échappa pas au regard du brun, qui sourit à son tour. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…

OoooooooooO

\- Bonne nuit Mylo !

\- Bonne nuit les gars, sourit la jeune femme avec un petit signe de la main à l'attention de Sachi et Penguin, avec qui elle avait discuté une bonne partie de la soirée.

Principalement parce qu'ils étaient les seuls encore debout à cette heure. Et que les autres étaient soit partis se coucher -ou faire autre chose, mais peu importe-, soit s'étaient enfermés dans leur cabine à cause de la frustration provoquée par leur équipage. Oui certes, il n'y en avait qu'un dans cette situation.

Mylo soupira en arrivant devant la porte de la cabine en question. Ça faisait presque 3 heures que le chirurgien de la mort y était. Il n'en était pas sorti depuis qu'il s'y était enfermé, une fois le repas terminé. Oui enfermé : Penguin avait essayé d'ouvrir pour lui apporter son café post-diner -parce que le capitaine n'avait pas répondu quand il avait toqué- mais ça n'avait pas mieux marché.

La rousse toqua doucement, espérant que le brun ne s'était pas endormi. Parce que sinon, elle allait devoir aller dormir avec les autres. Et elle avait pas particulièrement envie. Avec Bepo à la rigueur. Le manque de réponse lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle recommença avant d'essayer d'actionner la poignée. Contre toutes attentes, la porte s'ouvrit. Un bon début. Ecartant suffisamment le battant pour pouvoir passer, Mylo entra doucement dans la pièce. Seule la petite lampe de chevet était allumée, et à première vue, aucune trace du brun.  
Jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme dans son dos sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit.  
Elle frissonna en sentant le corps du brun dans son dos, qui la surplombait sans la toucher. La jeune femme tourna doucement la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure. Elle vit les pupilles du brun se dilater alors qu'il passait la langue le long des siennes. Ce simple geste provoqua une bouffée de chaleur chez la jeune femme qui entrouvrit la bouche avant que Law ne la pousse contre l'un des murs, plaçant une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Mylo leva la tête vers Law, qui s'était légèrement penché vers elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, avant de se redresser, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine en un geste qu'elle voulut détaché. Ç'aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait pas été si fébrile. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher sous elle d'une seconde à l'autre. Et l'autre qui se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire… La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?

\- Ta gueule, grogna le brun.

Sa bouche vint s'écraser contre celle de sa cadette, qui s'empressa de décroiser les bras pour les passer autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre ni délicat à proprement parler : les lèvres de l'un se moulaient durement sur celles de l'autre, tous deux tentant de prendre le dessus. Les mains de la rousse passèrent dans les mèches brunes du capitaine du sous-marin qui la souleva par les cuisses, lui faisant croiser les jambes dans son dos. Les dents de Law se mirent à maltraiter les douces lèvres de Mylo, rougies et gonflées par le baiser ardent qu'ils venaient d'échanger, lui arrachant un long gémissement, qui sonna comme musique aux oreilles du brun. Il se lécha les lèvres, le temps de laisser sa cadette reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux brillants et ses mèches rouges retombant sur son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes et sa respiration haletante…

\- Je devrais t'embrasser plus souvent… Non seulement tu la ferme, mais en plus… commença-t-il en replaçant une boucle carmin derrière son oreille, tu finis dans un état juste… magnifique.

Mylo sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'elle déglutissait, ses yeux brillants sous des sourcils froncés en une légère moue boudeuse.,

\- Ferme la… finit-elle par souffler avant d'embrasser à nouveau le brun, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Law sourit, remontant une main jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme, la dénudant au passage, tout en glissant sa langue contre les lèvres de Mylo, puis dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle les entrouvrit, avant d'entrainer sa jumelle dans une danse endiablée, à en perdre haleine. La collant contre son torse, Law porta Mylo jusqu'au lit, sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres, avant de s'y assoir, la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois par manque de souffle, avant que leurs regards ne se trouvent et s'accrochent. Ils sentaient leurs souffles se mêler tandis que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Law plongea son regard assombri par le désir dans celui brillant de la rouquine.

\- Mylo… Je pense pas que tu te rendes compte de ce qui est sur le point d'arriver…

Law se maudit intérieurement. C'était bien le moment d'être raisonnable tiens. Son ''deuxième cerveau'' comme l'appelait sa cadette sembla protester. La jeune femme, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel avant d'effleurer ses lèvres du pouce.

\- Et tu dis que je parle trop…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les écarter, gardant ses yeux levés vers le visage de son ainé, guettant ses réactions. Il avait entrouvert les lèvres, et le regard qu'il lui lançait… Mylo en frissonna. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de tenter de mettre le holà ? La bonne blague. Il en mourrait d'envie, c'était pas compliqué de le voir. La bosse qui déformait l'entrejambe de son jean en témoignait. La rousse posa la main dessus avant de la masser doucement. Elle sourit en entendant la respiration du chirurgien de la mort s'accélérer et continua de jouer un instant avec son désir avant de finalement se décider à déboutonner son pantalon, puis d'en descendre la fermeture éclair.

\- Mylo…

La voix grave et rauque du brun sonna presque comme un avertissement aux oreilles de l'intéressée, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Law passa une main le long de sa joue avant d'aller la passer dans ses boucles rouges, parmi lesquelles il serra doucement le poing afin d'attirer le visage de Mylo plus près de son entrejambe gonflée. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que la sabreuse ne glisse les doigts sous les vêtements de son ainé pour libérer son membre tendu, sur lequel elle passa doucement le bout de sa langue. Une vague de chaleur parcourut Law, qui pencha la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux de sa cadette. Il avait besoin de plus… La douce et moite chaleur de la bouche de la jeune rousse autour de son gland lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris le message. Le brun la sentit appuyer sa langue contre l'extrémité de son membre alors que ses lèvres y glissaient doucement, centimètre par centimètre.

\- Oui… Comme ça…

Sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir n'était qu'un souffle dans le silence de la pièce. Les yeux de la jeune femme, assombris par ses longs cils ne le quittaient pas, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Law croisa son regard avant de se mordre la lèvre. D'accord, elle avait gagné. Ce regard ne pouvait pas être celui d'une jeune fille innocente et effarouchée à la moindre mention du sexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle suçait. Ça ne pouvait pas être la première fois. Elle savait où toucher, où caresser, quel rythme adopter… Elle était entrain de le rendre fou, tout simplement. Sa langue, qui passait sur chacun de ses points sensibles, avant d'y appuyer, ses lèvres qui se resserraient au fur et à mesure, ses doigts qui s'activaient doucement à la base de son membre… Il roula des hanches, étouffant un sourd grognement de plaisir avant de sentir son érection buter contre le fond de la gorge de la sabreuse, qui gémit sans toutefois s'écarter. Law baissa la tête vers elle, desserrant son poing crispé dans ses boucles rouges.

\- Désolé…

Mylo se redressa, reprenant son souffle avant de se lécher les lèvres, geste qui fit frissonner son ainé.

\- Je peux continuer sans que t'essaie de m'étouffer ou bien ? fit-elle d'un ton taquin, le regard brillant d'une lueur joueuse.

Law sourit, passant une main dans ses mèches brunes, avant de prendre la main de la rousse pour l'attirer sur le lit avec lui.

\- Je pensais plutôt à autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il en se léchant les lèvres, avant de glisser les mains sous le haut de la jeune femme pour le lui retirer, avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

Mylo se mordit la lèvre, attrapant le tee-shirt de son ainé par le bas pour le faire passer d'un rapide mouvement par-dessus sa tête. Law sourit avant de se pencher, en appui sur ses mains posées de chaque côté du visage de la sabreuse pour l'embrasser à nouveau, durement, sauvagement, tandis que leurs corps à moitié nus se collaient l'un à l'autre, comme pour se fondre dans celui de leur partenaire.

Y en a un qui n'allait pas être content…


End file.
